Hidden Nature
by NewAtThisOk
Summary: Ichigo had his reiatsu to suppress his Vampire side, that he didnt know he had, but after the final getsuga tenshō he has no reiatsu. With the lost of his shinigami powers Ichigo must attend yokai academy as the vampire he is to learn how to blend in with society as a 'monster'. Rating will change as story progresses.
1. Awakening

**A/N This is my first fan fiction so I appreciate constructive criticism that can be used to better the story, also a fair warning is that I've got into using both English and Japanese ways of saying names, such as Urahara-san and kisuke so sorry about that. Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

**Hidden Nature **

**(Outside Karakura) **

At the present time we see Ichigo Kurosaki floating in the air in his 'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' form. By using this form, Ichigo becomes Getsuga itself, his hair turns black and became waist-length, some bluish-grey, bandages form around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body.

Standing across from Ichigo, in the air, is Aizen in his own 'ultimate' form.

After the final transformation from the Hougyoku, Aizen took on a distinctively Hollow-like form. The black third eye upon the centre of Aizen's forehead opened, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. Gaining three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the centre of the top hole. Aizen's feet became single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, his right hand fusing with his Zanpakuto. A set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the centre, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils.

Getting prepared to fight anew, bangs covering Ichigo's eyes, he explains the technique. "The Final Getsuga Tenshō is where I become Getsuga itself" as soon as Ichigo finished saying this he looked up into Aizen's eyes and if Aizen was expecting his usual brown orbs he was in for a shock because what he was seeing was not brown but were _red_, cold, determined eyes.

After a short pause, speaking in a solemn tone he continued "The Final Getsuga Tenshou. When I use this technique I'll lose all of my shinigami powers. That's what makes it final."

Aizen thinking to himself about the situation '_I still cannot feel anything. When I evolved into a level of existence beyond the shinigami, they became unable to affect me, just as two dimensional beings cannot affect a three dimensional one. Thus, neither shinigami nor humans where able to sense my reiatsu unless I deliberately restricted myself to allow them to do so._' Coming to a horrifying conclusion, he continued '_But this cannot be. Surely he could not have gone a dimension above that!_' done with his internal monologue he shouted "That is ridiculous! It could never happen! A mere human could not surpass me!"

Having allowed Aizen enough time to think Ichigo raised his right arm, summoning a black reiatsu equivalent of Tensa Zangetsu and swung down saying one word…. "_**Mugetsu**_". A massive black wave of reiatsu raced forward at Aizen and Ichigo recalled some of the last words of Zangetsu '_If you use this technique, you will lose all of your shinigami powers. Farewell Ichigo.' _

With the reiatsu wave at full power, the entire sky seemed to turn black as well as all sound vanished, the attack struck Aizen dead centre seemly cutting him from head to groined and continuing for miles. For what felt like years (which where only seconds) the attack lasted until it dissipated into the sky and with that, light and sound returned to everybody's senses, a narrow but deceptively deep trench was the only evidence ichigo had even used the attack.

As soon as Ichigo landed on the ground the grey, armour like wrappings began to crack and fall away leaving Ichigo bear chested with only the bottom half of the soul reaper uniform on. After hearing something else land, Ichigo looked out to his far right and saw Aizen lying on the ground already showing signs of regeneration.

'_How can he still regenerate after that?!_' ichigo thought as he flash stepped over to Aizens body to hopefully deliver the finally blow. Upon arrival though, Aizen began to get up, albeit breathing extremely heavily. Once Aizen was standing, Ichigo felt the last of his strength leave him only to be replaced with pain, '_my… shinigami powers…. are leaving me_.' Falling face first into the ground ichigo didn't notice that his black hair and red eyes stayed the same as well as his height and muscles.

Turning his head to the side Ichigo saw Aizen in the form he took after coming out of the 'cocoon' period of his transformation in fake karakura. Just about to start another rant '_J__ust great._.' ichigo thought a little bitterly having gotten tired of Aizens talking. "Ichigo kurosaki…. You have lost. Behold! My Zanpakutou is disappearing. You of all people must know what this means... The Hougyoku has determined I no longer need a Zanpakutou!" Aizen boasted about this while his Zanpakutou was crumbling bit by bit. "I will be like you, who became one with his Zanpakutou and its powers! ... No! I will eclipse you! You who has lost those powers, and conquer heights far beyond your imagination!" Gaining a crazed look on his face Aizen shouted "You are finished, Ichigo kurosaki!"

As soon as he finished his speech a red spear-like weapon shot out from his chest, shortly joined by four more, two above and two below the centre ' spear'. When the last of the spear erupted Aizen stumbled backwards exclaiming "What is this?!... Is this a Kidou?... Could it have…?"

As Aizen finished thinking out loud a new voice arrived.

"It seems it's finally activated." Looking in the direction the voice came from Ichigo saw Kisuke just as he landed from his shunpo. '_Urahara-san..._' Ichigo thought as Aizen and kisuke began to talk. "Urahara Kisuke, is this your doing?" Urahara than began one of his explanations. "Yes. I concealed this Kidou within another one and implanted it in your body before your body's transformation was complete, when you where your most vulnerable. It's a sealing technique, I determined once you fused with the Hougyoku, killing you would become impossible. So I developed a new Kidou designed specifically to seal you."

Aizen getting over his monetarily lapse into shock returned to his smug, confident tone and added "Is that so? Then I will have to disappoint you!" rising his now stump of a zanpakutou he continued "Behold! I am about to attain an even higher level of evolution! Do you truly believe that such a pitiful Kidou has the power to seal me?!" then the pieces of his transformation on his right arm and face cracked into nothingness.

Raising his right arm he examined it and exclaimed "What is this!?" So Kisuke began "It is the will of the Hougyoku, the reason the Kidou in you has finally trigged is that you have become weak. Thanks to kurosaki-san it could trigger because he battled you and managed to push you to your limits… the Hougyoku no longer recognizes you as its master." Aizens facial expression became one of shock and rage "This is ridiculous! It could never happen! It could never-" Aizen didn't get a chance to finish this for the spears in his chest grew in length until they come out of his back, each now looking like a cross. Aizen lurched forward because of the new weight and pain coming from his back.

After a couple moments of adjusting to the weight Aizen slowly began to straighten out his stance. "Urahara!" Aizen shouted angrily. "Urahara kisuke! I despise you! Why, when you possess such an intellect, do you not act?! How can you just submit to that _thing_!?" By the end of that, white greyish clay began to form covering half of his body. Kisuke stared and then said "That thing? Are you referring to the Spirit King? _*sigh*_ I see. So you have seen it... If the Spirit King did not exist, Soul Society would be divided. The Spirit king is the linchpin. If the linchpin is lost, everything will soon collapse. This is the way of our world."

From start to finish of his reasons, the clay substance did not stop so at this point it has reached his head. Aizen was livid after this. "That's a loser's reasoning!" The spears on his back at this point solidified into their cross shape. "A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but as the world should be!" In a desperate brake out he continued with "I will-" but that was all he got out as his prison finished forming into a giant cross with two smaller ones stabbing through at either side at a forty five degree angle.

Ichigo could no longer look at the scene and decide to turn away but upon turning away he looked up at the sky and saw it clearing form the dark grey it had been all battle into a blue, beautiful mid-day sky. All across the former battle fields of the day, everyone looked up at the sky and realised that the war was finally over. All of them looking like they have been through hell and needing plenty of rest, from the shinigami to the Vizards and even the arrancar, a sigh of relief could be heard from most of the participants.

Ichigo stared at the cross that was containing Aizen when a light breeze came by blowing his hair, it was then Ichigo realised it was still black as the night but before he could actually think about it kisuke walked up to his side. Getting up from his position on the ground ichigo and Urahara both let the fact that the winter war has come to a close sink in.

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]

**(30 minutes later: Karakura town outskirts)**

Ichigo now sat on the very outskirts of karakura thinking about all the events that have transpired and why his hair or eyes still haven't changed back when he was approached by Urahara. "Kurosaki-san." Ichigo turned around when he heard kisuke talk. "Urahara-san, how is everyone?" Kisuke replied "They have all returned safely. They clearly wanted to talk to you, but at the same time must have found it difficult to do so." Ichigo became a little worried he'd done something so he said "Don't tell me you erased their memories?" Kisuke just replied "No, on this occasion I didn't touch a thing." Ichigo relaxed at that and said "I'm just tired of hiding stuff ya'know?, anyway. When I get back I'll explain it to them myself." Kisuke gained a slight grin and asked "Oh? How do you plan on explain your height, hair and eyes?" Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh before saying "I suppose it just the effects of using that technique" Urahara just thought '_If only it was that simple_' Before telling Ichigo the news on Aizen. "Anyway Ichigo, Aizen's sealing vessel has been transported to the Seireitei. Central 46 will decide how to deal with him soon enough." Ichigo just turned and looked at the ground in front of him and replied with "I see." Sensing Ichigo's mood declining Kisuke asked "Why the gloomy face?" Ichigo just sat on a near by stump before saying "I wonder…. I'm not sure I get it myself." Kisuke attempted to cheer him up "You saved everyone's lives, not to mention the whole world, by risking your own life." In a solemn tone Ichigo replied "I know that." Urahara paused for a bit before saying "You did the right thing. You have no reason to look like that." Referring to his sad mood.

Ichigo just sat there looking at the ground. "Kurosaki-san…." Urahara said quietly. Still looking at the ground Ichigo replies "Say, Urahara-san was Aizen…. Was he really… rejected by the Hougyoku, I wonder?" Kisuke just gave Ichigo a sideways glace at that. "My dad told me about it… How the Hougyoku's power is to absorb and manifest the desires of those around it… if that's true then maybe Aizen wanted to lose his powers… After I gained the power to fight Aizen as an equal, I finally touched his sword in the middle of the fight. There was nothing but solitude coming from the sword. If he had incomparable power ever since he was born then maybe he spent his whole life looking for someone who could see the world the same way he did. And from the moment he gave up on finding them. Somewhere in his heart he wished to be a normal shinigami." Kisuke turned his head forward and let that bit of informant sink in. '_huh, Ichigo you might of just figured out the man that nobody knew.' _Both parties where brought out of there musing by the arrival of a group.

"K-kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo turned around to see Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, Chad and Renji. A little shocked by their arrival he quickly replied "Inoue! Ishida! Rukia! Chad! Renji! What are you guys doing? Is it ok for you all to be walking about already?" Ishida replied with mock hurt. "Don't lump me in with the lights of you." Chad just said "Yeah, no problem" before they could all continue Rukia quickly cut in with. "You're one to talk! What about you and your new style?" Ichigo was about to reply when he looked to Orihime and she said. "I-it's really you, a little different but it's really you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime looked about ready to burst into tears at any second but continued anyway. "When I saw the long black hair, I was scared it was someone else… I'm so glad…"

Ichigo was glad that they didn't think any different of him because of the new looks, getting up Ichigo walks over to Orihime and says "What's with that look Orihime? I know I look different and my hairs a mess, but…" before he could say anything else he collapsed and everyone went wide eyed. Shouts came soon after "Ichigo" "Hey, Kurosaki" and Orihimes weak whispered "Kurosaki-kun…." Ichigo found himself on the ground in the most intense pain he had ever felt. Eyes as wide as could go, teeth grit so hard they felt as if they would brake at any second and seemly choking on his own spit. All this was just some desperate attempt to take mind off and null the other pains he was feeling. Before blacking out he let out the most pain filled cry any of them have ever heard, some of them having lived over 300 years.

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]

**(10 days later: Soul Society/Kuchiki Manor)**

Ichigo later awoke in a room he can't remember ever being in, the room was a traditional Japanese noble style room; quickly looking he sees Orihime, Chad, Rukia and Ishida. Realizing he's not in any trouble he asks "Where am I?" Rukia replied simply "My home." Sitting up to get a better look he finally notices all there injuries or lack of. "What happened to your injuries?" Ishida replied while pushing up his glasses. "They've long since healed." A little confused but having a theory ichigo asks "Long since?" Rukia chips in "It's already been ten days." Ichigo murmurs "Ten days… What about my powers?!" Rukia adds "Fear not. They are not completely gone." Speaking in a solemn tone ichigo questions. "Then you know?" She replys"Yes. We heard from Urahara." Ichigo now looking at the ground "Right" Rukia continued "When you met up with us ten days ago, you fainted right away… According to Urahara-san, your reiatsu will vanish in several phases." Unsure of the phases Ichigo voices his uncertainness "Phases?" "Yes. First you lose consciousness, and the temporal acceleration that your body went through in the dangai reverses itself."

Hearing this Ichigo pulls some of his hair in front of his face only to find it's still black, in his last hope he removes the upper half of his white shihakusho causing blushes from Orihime and Rukia, not that he noticed them blushing. But noticing his body remained as muscular as it was after training in the dangai and still possessing his black hair and with his red eyes (if he could see them). He sent a questioning look to Rukia, in response she said "I don't know why your body didn't change but don't look a gift horse in the mouth" '_I suppose she's right...wait what?' _Ichigo mused to himself. "Anyway since your remanding reiatsu has stabilized there's only one phase left… you will once again experience serve pain… lose consciousness and the next time you awaken your shinigami power will be gone." In the final sentence Rukia gained an apologetic tone.

Ichigo mulled over this for a few seconds before asking. "Did he say how long I have?" his response from Rukia was just "It could be tomorrow, or the day after or even a year from now, it's just not certain." After hearing this Ichigo turned his gaze out towards the garden which could be seen through an open door. After a few moments he looked over his shoulder back at the group giving them a rare light smile and said "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Orihime, worried that Ichigo was just putting up a front whispered a worried "Kurosaki-kun" his response was "Don't worry, Inoue." Speaking to everyone he said "Forget about it. Can't we just be happy everyone's alright?" Ishida was the next to speak after that "What are you talking about?!.. How can you call this alright?! You're losing your spiritual powers!" Chad quickly called out to Ishida to calm him down.

Regaining his composer Uryu simply turn and pushed up his glasses. Ichigo calmly replies "I knew what I was getting into." Speaking to the group he says "I have no regrets... More importantly, if my wounds have healed then I don't have to stay here much longer." Getting up and walking to the door Ichigo says. "It's about time we went home to Karakura town. Everyone's waiting for us."

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]

**(Time skip,4 months: Urahara Shoten)**

'_It's been a few months since I fought Aizen, 3 or 4 maybe? Anyway since then I still look the same… red eyes, black hair, muscle and all but today… with the rate my reiatsu has been disappearing, it's time to say goodbye to my friends from Soul Society.' _Mulling over his thoughts Ichigo quietly made his way to the Urahara shoten with his scowl in place. '_Though it's weird, it feels like something has been speeding up the process or maybe 'eating' my reiatsu is the right way to say it?' _So deep in thought he barely registered standing in front of the Shoten. The Shoten is in a dirt lot situated between two large buildings while it itself is 2 stories high with a simply design. Ichigo walked up to and opened the front door so he could make his way to the tea room he knew everyone would be in. Upon arrival in the tea room he was greeted by Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Rukia. "Hey everybody." Rukia spoke in a sad tone "hey Ichigo" After the greeting was done Ichigo took a seat at the small table. "Well I'm not surprised... I saw this coming." Just to make sure this was the day it would disappear Ichigo reached out senses. '_I can't sense any spirits, every Rukia is starting to fade, it's true… I really am losing my powers'_ "This is goodbye Ichigo" said Rukia "It looks that way" replied Ichigo. In an attempt to brighten the mood Rukia adds "Heyy there's no use looking so sad ok, even if you won't be able to see me anymore, I'll still be keepin' a close eye on you." turning away and speaking in a mock exasperated tone Ichigo says "Now that's just great, you spyin' on me. And just so you know I'm not sad or anything." After that said Rukia begins to disappear from the feet up. "Rukia… say bye to everyone for me" requested Ichigo "Sure" was the reply. For a few moments nothing is said until Ichigo can only see her head then he adds "Goodbye… Rukia" and then he blacks out one final time landing on his back signifying the complete loss of his powers.

Before anyone can get up to move him Urahara opened the door to the room and said "I'll be moving Kurosaki-san to where he can get some rest. I suggest you all go home." Uryu being very sceptical as to why Urahara wanted them gone so quickly decided to voice his suspicions "Urahara-san, what are you up to?" his response was for kisuke to flip out his trademark fan to hind his smile and say "When kurosaki-san wakes up we are going to have a very private conversation to find out what has caused these changes and how to deal with them." Orihime decide to share her ideas at this point in her excited/fantasy voice "Oh! Oh! I bet Kurosaki-kun is becoming a big, scary vampire that will roam the town at night sucking blood from poor defenceless maidens! And they will scream out for help but _secretly_…. they will be enjoying every second of it!" Everybody just sweat dropped at that except for Urahara who thoughts were along the lines '_They secretly enjoy it?' _The first to get over Orihimes antics was Chad "Orihime, don't you think that's a bit over the top?" before Orihime could reply Urahara cut in "Well in any case, it's getting late, Ichigo needs rest and you kids should be heading home" That said everyone stood up and headed for the front.

Out front Rukia said her goodbye to the group "Well now that Ichigo doesn't have any reiatsu anymore I don't need to stay here to protect him from hollows and will heading back to the Soul Society… so I guess this is farewell." Orihimes reply was "See you Rukia-chan" Uryu and Chad gave a "farewell" after that Rukia opened a senkaimon and head back to Soul Society. With Rukia gone Uryu turned to the group "Do any of you think it was suspicious how Urahara-san wanted us out of the shop so suddenly?" Chads reply was "I do but I don't think Urahara-san will do anything to Ichigo… that we need to worry about anyway." Orihime was the next to speak "I still think Ichigo will become a vampire of the night, my woman intuition tells me so." She finished that up with some giggles which completely wrecked how she was trying to be serious. Uryu just let out an exasperated sigh "Ok Orihime, we'll just go with that." Uryu wisely decided to drop the subject after that. Orihime said "well I'm hungry so does anyone want to come get some ice cream with red bean paste and wasabi?" Chad and Uryu turned a little green but Uryu replied with "No thanks Orihime, I think we'll just have normal ice cream. Orihime said "Aww but that has no flavouring." And with that the group left.

**(Back inside the Shoten)**

Urahara waited a couple of moments to let them leave and make sure they were out the front before seemly calling out to no one in a sing song voice. "Yoruichi~ dear! A little help please." A few moments later a black cat with golden eyes walked in and said in a deep manly voice. "What is it Kisuke?" Urahara replied. "I would like you to move kurosaki-san to the spare room please~." Yoruichi replied in a deadpan voice. "And why can't you do it?" His Response was in mock panic. "What?! And risk straining this beautiful yet frail body?" Yoruichi just sweat dropped at Kisukes antics and said. "Was calling me in here really necessary?" With that said she walked over to Ichigo's body, jumped onto his chest and said one final thing in a deadly serious voice. "Don't disturb me again Kisuke or so help me I'll scratch your face off!" Kisuke started crying anime tears and nodded dumbly, most likely preparing for the eventual face scratching he is about to receive.

(Scene change)

We can now see Ichigo in a completely different room with Yoruichi still resting peacefully on his chest while he was resting on a futon. The room was pretty simple, one way in and out, cream coloured walls and on the back wall, a small window that was high up. Ichigo awoke feeling a slight weight on his chest, raising his arm up to see what it was; he felt something soft, guessing it was Yoruichi he started to lightly pat it. He was rewarded with the sound of purring which confirmed his thoughts, "Hey Yoruichi, how long was I out?" her response was a mumbled "Two days, now just keep patting me." So doing as asked Ichigo just lay back down from his slightly elevated position and kept patting. A few minutes later Kisuke came in with scratches all over his face getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo. Kisuke simply pointed a finger at Yoruichi and cried anime tears while Ichigo chuckled lightly at their antics; after he stopped he asked "So what's going to happen now?" Kisuke was the one who replied "Well after we get your father over here we are going to explained what's happening to you." Ichigo decide to voice his confusion at that "Why would my old man need to come over here? And what do you mean what's happening to me?" Yoruichi replied this time "He means what he said; Isshin is coming over and we are going to explain why you look like you do." Yoruichi decided to get off his chest but as soon as he sat up she jumped right back into his lap and curled up into a ball. Ichigo sent a pleading look to Urahara but it was his turn to chuckle lightly. Ichigo asked "Well, how long until he gets here." About 5 seconds later all throughout the shoten "Where is that delinquent son of mine!?" could be heard. Ichigo just sighed and said "Never mind." Not long after Isshin burst through the door yelling. "Ichigo! How could you allow my third daughter to leave without at least kissing her dear papa goodbye?!" Ichigo gained a tick mark on his head and replied by shouting. "Oh and how did you expect me to stop someone I can't see or touch?!" Isshin pulled out his wallet to see a small picture of Masaki, and then he started crying anime muttering about how "Ichigo was so mean." Yoruichi decided to cut their act short by adding "Well now that I won't be able to rest, we may as well get down to business." Kisuke replied in a cheery way. "Ok everybody! follow me to the underground training area." So with that, all the rooms' occupants got up and made their way to said grounds.

**(Training Grounds: ****10 minutes later****) **

"Ok we're here, so someone start explaining what's going on!" Ichigo half said half shouted. Kisuke flipped out his trade mark fan to hide his growing grin and said "How much do you think you know of this world?" A little taken back by this, Ichigo said in an unsure manner "All I need to know?" It was Yoruichi who talked now from her perch on a high rock. "Ichigo, what do you think taichou Komamura is?" Ichigo just sighed and said "I don't know what he is." Kisuke said this time from behind his fan "Taichou Komamura is a werewolf… but Ichigo my dear boy, do you think that only werewolves exist?" Ichigo just replied "From the way you said that then I'm guessing more mythical creatures actually exist… but why tell me this now?" Isshin spoke up from the first time since coming down to the training ground in a deadly serious voice. "Ichigo when you were still young, not even one at the time, you caught some unknown virus and were slowly dying….. I took you to Kisukes to see if he could make a cure but he couldn't." Ichigo was wide eyed at that and asked "Well if he couldn't make a cure how am I here?" Isshin continued "When Kisuke was still a young shinigami; he went to the world of the living and somehow got a blood sample from Alacard, or better known as Dracula when his kingdom wasn't destroyed. After he couldn't create a cure he suggested that we injected you with the blood… we knew what would happen if we did… but to save your life I said yes." Ichigo looked pale but found the strength to ask. "What happened to me?" Kisuke shut his fan and said in his own serious voice. "You were becoming a vampire… a Shinso vampire." Trying to ease the very tense atmosphere he added in a cheery voice "But like Orihime-chan said we couldn't have you running around feeding on poor defenceless maidens… soo~ we used the growing reiatsu you had to act as a seal to the vampire you were becoming." Going back to his serious tone he added "But after using the final Getsuga Tenshō all your reiatsu disappeared so nothing is sealing you from becoming a Shinso vampire again." Ichigo asked in a panicked voice. "What's a Shinso vampire and how does Orihime know about this?!" Yoruichi said in a calming voice (which was weird considering she was still in her cat form). "A Shinso vampire is just kinda like a…. alpha vampire. But don't worry, it's not like you're going to become a monster, just changing species." Ichigo forced a small, fake chuckle and asked "Just changing species ha-ha, that's all?" Yoruichi continued "Yes…. Well maybe a small, and I mean very small, change in your personality but that's all." Ichigo took in a breath of air and slowly exhaled to calm himself before asking "So how does Orihime know?" Kisuke said in a mock serious voice "She doesn't but that girl has a deadly accurate intuition." The tense atmosphere left after Ichigo laughed and said "Just like Orihime." Still a little worried for his son Isshin said "You're taking this better than expected." Ichigo's response was "Well as long as I'm still me, I guess it doesn't matter what species I am."

Kisuke then said "Ichigo I got some more news for you, good and bad." Ichigo groaned and asked. "Okay, bad news first." Isshin spoke up "We are going to send you to a school that is better situated to look after you but they don't accept transfers so you're going to be a 1st year again." Ichigo gained seven tick marks but managed to calm himself after several minutes and asked "And the good news is?" Kisuke informed him "The school suffered damage last year so it had to close for repairs but will be opened in ten days starting its year, so you got ten days to train with your vampire powers!" Ichigo replied "What powers?" Isshin then told Ichigo "Ichigo, before when you was losing your reiatsu, your eyes pupil were still rounded like a humans but since you've woken up it's a slit, similar to Yoruichi. I'm sure your canines are much sharper and will act like epidural needles as well but those are just vampires traits, their powers are immense strength, speed, high-speed Regeneration, super senses and something else which is escaping me at the moment." Kisuke decide to add some more things to the 'good news list' "Ichigo I will be taking care of your friends for when they ask what's happening with you…. Oh and I heard that the skirts the girls wear at that school are super short." Ichigo gained a menacing aura, cracked his knuckles and asked "Geta boshi, are you volunteering to be my sparring partner?" The thoughts of the other three occupants were along the lines of '_He already has a large amount of yokai energy! / I'm gonna get my ass kicked aren't I?' _and so Ichigo began he training in vampiric powers.


	2. Goodbyes

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews, they really mean a lot and sorry for any mistakes I make when typing this up. Also I got asked for the pairings of this story so I was thinking Tsukune keeps Kurume,** **Mizore and outer Moka while Ichigo gets inner Moka, possibly Kokoa but I will be splitting inner/outer Moka into different bodies although I'm open to suggestions on this subject like maybe adding some bleach girls.**

**In relations to who is stronger between Ichigo and Moka I've made Ichigo the strongest of the pair and I also will not make him have a seal/rosary. **

**I appreciate constructive criticism that can be used to better the story. Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

**Hidden Nature **

**(Underground Training area)**

Ichigo stood on top of a boulder overlooking most of the training grounds, his goal for being up there? He was trying to find Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi. The point of the exercise was for him to use his sense of smell or hearing to locate them without relying on his sight, what they didn't know was that he could smell and hear them without trying. Getting rather bored with this exercise Ichigo opted to test his strength and speed... Yet again, appearing on top of a different boulder after using his speed, Ichigo struck downwards with his fist causing a small tremor and blowing the boulder into tiny pieces. Standing there stunned was Kisuke, Ichigo grinned a little darkly having found who he was hoping for. And so they started trading blows, Ichigo got into his fighting stance before sending a few quick jabs then some kicks at Kisuke which were mostly blocked or dodged, sometimes returning his own but some of Ichigo's managed to get through his defence. Now kisuke knew Ichigo wasn't weak, especially after his vampire side emerged but '_Kami… he fractured a rib, it's like he's got an issue or he doesn't know his own strength…. That could be a problem if it's true.' _

"Ichigo my boy, let's take a break." Isshin called out from where he was watching the spectacle, much to Kisukes relief. So Ichigo and Kisuke made their way to where Isshin and Yoruichi were waiting, upon arrival Ichigo asked "Hey, how long have we been here training? I've lost track of the time."

Yoruichi replied "You've been fighting for nine days Ichigo, while we've been rotating who's been fighting against you. That's also why we have been getting you to practice with your senses, so you can have a rest but you put a stop to that soon enough!" Yoruichi ended with a slight huff for two reasons: one was she wanted to rest for longer than a few hours, two was that she wanted Ichigo to get some rest.

'_Nine days… wow' _realizing he hadn't said anything back he replied "Ah sorry… it's just I don't feel tired, maybe a little thirsty but that's about It." Ichigo said sheepishly before continuing normally "Anyway thanks for the training but I think I got the vampire stuff down and can handle anything the school can throw at me." After that he started walking to the ladder but Kisuke called out to him.

"Kurosaki-san before you go I got something to tell you." Ichigo stopped and turned waiting for him to continue. "Most monsters you'll meet aren't as strong as ex-shinigami captains so you will have to hold back how much strength you use." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, as if asking if that's all so Kisuke continued "Vampires also can't touch water because it drains them of all their strength so just avoid it unless you can add some herbs to it."

Ichigo nodded his head before adding "Alright, thanks geta-boshi. I guess I'll spend today telling my friends what's going on, get packed and tomorrow… I'll be going to yokai academy... See you later then" with that Ichigo went back to his walk to the ladder.

Once Isshin was sure Ichigo was out of earshot he let out a sad sigh which Kisuke picked up on. "You're going to miss him aren't you?" Isshin responded with "Of course I'll miss him, he's my son." Kisuke put a comforting hand on Isshins shoulder.

Yoruichi spoke up next "I think we're all going to miss the prude." That earned her a few chuckles before she continued "Although… I have to wonder if he will still be a prude after becoming a vampire _**and**_ going to yokai academy." She gained a thoughtful expressing towards the end of her musings. Deciding to tease Kisuke and Isshin she added "You know how all the girls wear super short skirts and Ichigo will see certain aspects of them… too bad you have to be a monster to go there." She mentally chuckled at the perverted duo when they had depression clouds over their heads while they drew lines in the corner.

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]

**(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo made his way through Karakura, scowl in place, thinking about how he was going to tell his friends and his sisters that he was going to a different school, a school for monsters no less. '_I suppose I can tell Karin and Yuzu my fights have finally caught up with me but what do I tell the others?'_ When Ichigo came out of his thoughts he was opening the front door to his home and called out "Karin, Yuzu. I'm home." Walking past the kitchen he saw Yuzu cooking, lost in her own world. Continuing through the house, he spotted Karin watching a TV show about soccer. Before he could go to his room Karin turned around and saw him.

"Yuzu! Ichi-nii is home!" Karin said with a hint of excitement. After a couple of seconds that she said that Yuzu came running into the living room with tears in her eyes. Upon seeing her brother she crash tackled him into a hug muttering "Onii-chan! You were gone for 11 days! Where were you? What were you doing?" Ichigo simply hugged his sister back waiting for her to calm down.

Karin walked over to her brothers' figure on the floor and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer to her sisters questions. When he looked up into her eyes she noticed that his pupils were slitted, '_this just raises even more questions'_. When Yuzu stopped crying she sat on her bother and noticed something else. "Onii-chan, I knew you had big muscles but when did they get this big?" after she said this she looked into his eyes as well and noticed what Karin noticed before. "When did you get kitty eyes too?!" she asked very excitedly.

Ichigo let out an exasperated, and at the same time, amused sigh before responding "Yuzu, I was at Urahara-sans training so there's no need to worry but I would like to shower before I go out again… also I got some things I'll tell you tonight." The twins shared an uneasy look with each other before Yuzu begrudgingly got off her brother. When Yuzu got off him, he gave Karin a quick hug before going up to the bathroom because quite frankly, while the hot springs could be used to wash himself, Ichigo preferred to have soap and other toiletries.

Once inside the bathroom Ichigo finally got a chance to look himself over in the mirror since the complete transformation into a vampire and he could see what everybody else was talking about. He stood at 6'1ft tall, broad muscular chest and arms, black hair that reaches between his mid/upper back, piercing red eyes with slitted pupils. Leaning a little closer to the mirror, Ichigo pulled his upper lip way from his teeth to see that he did indeed have vampire fangs. Sighing Ichigo stepped away from the mirror before turning the taps on to fill the tub up with water, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of herbs before stripping into his birthday suit. Turning off the taps before adding the herbs and getting in the tub, he starts cleaning himself properly for the first time in nine days and he let the water wash away the stress he built up training to get his strength to resemble a captains again. After he finished washing himself Ichigo relaxed in the tub and let his mind clear but once it cleared he realised something… he was a vampire… a _thirsty_ vampire.

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]

Yuzu and Karin watched as their brother made his way up the stairs before turning to each other but just as Karin was about to ask Yuzu what she thought was going on Isshin bursts through the front door and yelled "Daddy's home my dear daughters! So there's no need to worry about me or that delinquent son of mine!" Karin just face palmed while Yuzu ran to the front door.

"Daddy! What happened to Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked with a stern expression, luckily for Isshin and unluckily for Ichigo, Isshin had thought of a reason while he was making his way back to the clinic.

"Yuzu my daughter, your brother and I were out having 'the talk' and it just took him a while to figure out how to make babies because he kept fainting all the time." Isshin said in a happily proud voice. Yuzu blushed and started stuttering how Ichigo wasn't like that but then she remembered what her brother had said to her when he came home '_I was at Urahara-sans training so there's no need to worry but I would like to shower before I go out again… also I got some things I'll tell you tonight.' _Yuzu turned pale and walked back into the living room muttering "Onii-chan is training to make babies and wants to tell us about it." Karin had heard her as she sat on the seat and was even more confused than before.

At this moment Ichigo chose to descend the stairs after getting dressed into a white shirt that had a black line going diagonally down the left side with a red number 15 in its middle, long dark blue pants and a black hoddie jacket. When he reached the living room Yuzu looked ready to faint, Karin looked confused as hell and goat-face had a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face, choosing not to even ask what was wrong, Ichigo went straight to the front door and headed out into Karakura.

Pulling out his phone, Ichigo sent a text to Ishida, Chad and Orihime asking each of them to meet him at the Karakura mall in about 20 minutes because he has something important to tell them. Putting the phone away, Ichigo continues his walk passing by memorable spots along the way, the park where he first decided to became a soul reaper and start work with Rukia, the spot under the bridge where he and Chad promised to always have each other's back, Ichigo continues reminiscing about all the good times he had in Karakura until he is standing in front of the mall. Ichigo only had to wait for 5 minutes before the gang all showed up, first was Chad who was greeted by a 'yo' which he returned, Orihime was next who said 'Hello Kurosaki-kun' and was returned with 'Hey Orihime' and the last to arrive was Ishida who said a swift, business like 'Kurosaki'.

With everybody gathered and present, they all went inside and Ichigo decided to give them the news at a café. They went to a relatively small café that didn't have many people there compared to other stores and sat at four seat table with Ichigo on the oppose side of chad, Ishida to his left and Orihime to his right. After everyone order something to eat Ichigo waited for someone to speak up because he really didn't know how to tell them the news.

"Alright Kurosaki, What was so Important that you had to drag us here on our Sunday off?" Uryu asked sounding annoyed but wasn't really. All he was doing before was studying, he knew it was necessary but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Ichigo took a calming breath before saying "I have transferred schools and am going to be leaving tomorrow morning." Looking at each of them to gauge their reactions, he can see Chads one visible eye is wide open in shock, Ishida is just gaping at him and the one he was fearing see the most looks about ready to cry. Sighing he thought he should give them a couple of minutes to get over their shock and so, he waited for the inevitable barrage of question that he just knew was bound to come his way and come it did.

"W-why Kurosaki-kun? Why are you leaving?" Orihime asked between slight sobs.

Uryu decided to voice his question in a different style "What the hell Kurosaki! What do you think you are doing!?"

Chad gave a questioning look towards Ichigo.

'_Now all I have to do is choose, tell a lie or the truth.' _Looking around Ichigo noticed they were the only group in the café, sighing in defeat he turned his head to the side a little and pulled his upper lip out of the way, exposing his fangs which he elongated to around an inch long for effect before retracting them to the normal length. Looking at the group now everybody was in shock at having witnessed Ichigo having a pair of retractable _fangs_ for teeth!

The first to manage a question in their shock induced states was Chad "What happened to you Ichigo?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush Ichigo came straight out with it. "My reiatsu was acting as a seal to vampire blood I had in me but after I used Mugetsu, it… I lost all my reiatsu which means I lost my seal. The school I'm going to is called Yokai Academy and it was made specifically to teach monsters, which a vampire is classed as." The facial expressions on the three went from shock to confusion than realisation but Ishida gained a questioning look to him because he was thinking of all the implications of Ichigo being a vampire. Not one to let his questions go unanswered, he voiced them.

"You said this was a school for monsters, as in there is more than one. So I guess there are species in which case I presume that most, if not all of the mythical creatures we have heard about actually exist." He finished in his '_I have already figured this out voice' _looking across to Ichigo he saw him nod his head in yes so he continued his questions. "So if you're a vampire that means you would have to suck blood?" He gained a smirk when Ichigo looked uneasy but nodded anyway. Deciding to torment Ichigo a little bit he asked "So if that's true then who have you sucked blood from?" Orihime looked absolute scandalized at that and Ichigo… well Ichigo looked like he was really thirsty but also had a light blush.

"I have sucked blood from Yoruichi, other than that I've only had a drink when geta-boshi gave me a can of tomato juice and that was almost 3 days ago." Ichigo finished sounding like he was longing for another drink. He then shifted his gaze to Orihime because he wasn't going to drink from a guy and she did smell rather good. '_No! I can't start thinking of people like some juice pack._' But the others had seen how Ichigo looked at Orihime… how a predator looks at its prey before it attacks.

Orihime spoke up in a timid voice "Umm Kurosaki-kun? Are you, umm?… do you… want to suck my blood?" Truthfully Orihime was a little excited at the possibility of a vampire sucking her blood but to have Ichigo as a vampire suck her blood was a like a fantasy come true to her… it was an actual fantasy for her. Ichigo didn't know exactly what to say to that, on one hand he was a vampire that hasn't feed on blood for a while and been deprived of a substitute for days but on the other hand it's practically stealing her blood. Uryu must have spotted the conflicted look on his face because he spoke up again.

"Kurosaki she is offering to let you do it, you're not going to kill her because Chad and I could stop you but I do have to ask, would she become a vampire if you did suck her blood?" Now that made Orihime extremely excited, could she became a vampire too?!

Ichigo now recalled some of the things Urahara told him about being a vampire and later what he did with Yoruichi.

(Flashback)

_It was now the 3__rd__ day of training Ichigo in control of his vampire attributes, Kisuke had went up to the shop saying a shop owner can't leave his store for long and Isshin went home to check on Yuzu and Karin. _

_Ichigo lay panting on the ground having just finished his race with Yoruichi; he stayed in that position until he realised how thirsty he was after running so fast and for so long. Getting up, he made his way to the springs in a trance like state and upon arrival he saw Yoruichi in her human form with her back to him down soaking in the spring. Walking up until he was behind her, he crouched down and leaned forward, opened his mouth while elongating his fangs getting ready to suck her blood, and if you payed enough attention you could see Yoruichi tilt her head sideways a little getting ready for it with a smile on her face. That was until kisuke flash stepped back with a can of tomato juice in his hand while the other held onto his cane. _

"_Kurosaki-san I must ask you not to drink Yoruichis' blood for now as I have a supplement that I wish to see if it can be used in the stead of blood." Kisuke _almost_ didn't flinch at the glare Yoruichi sent his way. _

_Blinking a few times before realizing what he was doing Ichigo said "I am so sorry Yoruichi; I don't know what came over me." He then turned around to see what Kisuke had for him and using his new Vampire reflexes he caught the can just barely 5cm away from his face. Pulling the can away from his face, Ichigo saw that it was Tomato juice. "So I can drink tomato juice instead of blood?" _

"_Why yes kurosaki-san so drink up, I know you haven't been drinking anything for a while now." Pulling out his fan to hide his face, Kisuke had an eye on Ichigo to see how he likes the juice. Opting to just bite into the can instead of opening it, Ichigo began to suck it dry and finished it in no time. Seeing Ichigo had finished drinking it Kisuke asked "So how was it?" _

"_Well it could have been better but I'm not complaining." Nodding his head in acceptance of the answer Kisuke saw that Ichigo had a curious expression. "Say geta-boshi… if I had of sucked blood from Yoruichi would she of became a vampire as well?" Ichigo asked genuinely curious about how people can become a vampire. _

"_No Kurosaki-san, there is only one way you can become a vampire and that is to be infected with their blood." While Kisuke was saying that, he saw that Yoruichi had got up and turned around so she could sneak up on Ichigo from behind and much to his disappointment block him from seeing anything to revealing. _

_Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck and pressing her bust into his back, Yoruichi whispered into his ear with amusement "Don't move or turn around, I'm naked and don't want Kisuke to see me… although you can probably feel that." When Ichigo nodded his head dumbly she laughed a little before continuing "Now I want you to use that Impressive vampire speed you have to get us where Kisuke can't see ok?" Ichigo just nodded again not trusting his voice before disappearing in a burst of speed and reappearing some distance away behind a large boulder. Yoruichi moved her arms from around Ichigos' neck to his shoulders before turning him around to face her and when she did red eyes stared into her golden ones and gold into red. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yoruichis waist and slowly their faces inched closer to one another until their lips were just inches away from each other… _

_Ichigo found his vampire senses were both a gift and a curse. From the moment he appeared behind this boulder all he could smell was Yoruichi and she smelt deliciously amazing so when she turned him around he was starting to lose control, wrapping his hands around her, slowly he leaned closer and closer until he could no longer take it and that was when he bit to drink. Pulling back when he was done after licking the wound, Ichigo blinked his daze away until he realized this time he had gone through with sucking her blood, looking to Yoruichi what he saw was not what he was expecting; she had a smile, she was still naked, she didn't look ready to faint and she didn't look angry he had just done that. _

"_I'm sorry for doing that Yoruichi…. but it's just that… you smelt so good." Ichigo said while bushing after turning around so that he could give her some privacy. _

"_Haha thanks Ichigo, It's nice to know you like how I smell… but you seriously need to stop apologizing. It actually felt kinda good." In truth Yoruichi loved how it felt expect for the prick when he bit into her neck but she wasn't going to boost Ichigos ego. "Now you should get back to training unless you want to watch a girl get dressed." _

_(End Flashback)_

Seeing Ichigo had a faraway look on his face Chad decided to break him out of it. "Hey Ichigo… Ichigo!" When trying to talk to him didn't work he gave him a gentle shake and it seemed to work as Ichigo was focusing on his surroundings once again. "Ichigo if Orihime let you suck her blood would she become a vampire like you?"

Ichigo _tried_ to push the memory of his first 'Blood sucking' out of his head before responding but failed so he had a light blush while saying. "No she wouldn't become a vampire and the only thing Yoruichi said about getting her blood sucked was that it actually it felt kinda good." Bringing himself back to the current situation he added defensively "But besides that we're in a _mall,_ a _public_ mall, and I can hold out for a while anyway."

This was one of those times Ishida really felt like hitting Ichigo many times in the head. "Kurosaki you are a vampire and you need to drink blood, as much as you hate to admit this you know I'm right, plus it's not healthy to go for days without drinking."

Ichigo sighed in defeat before saying. "Alright but we are in a public mall so why don't we enjoy what's left of the day a little before that, ok?" When everyone looked serious he added in a joking tone to lighten the mood "It's my last day before I get shipped of after all." It seemed to work because everyone brightened up a little.

* * *

When everybody finished eating what they had ordered the gang all left to enjoy a day at the mall and that they did. First they did what Chad wanted to do, which was look at some new guitars his favourite store had brought in recently and was having a special on, he even played them a couple of song his band had been working on. After that, the next thing on the to do list was buy some materials Ishida needed for the sewing club, needless to say the only ones that went in the store was Uryu and Orihime while Ichigo asked Chad if he would like to stay outside because he knew Chad wouldn't like to be disrespectful of other peoples hobbies and would of went in regardless of how he felt about it. When it was Orihimes turn to pick, she wanted to do something they all would enjoy so she picked a movie at the cinema… a sci-fi horror movie but a movie none-the-less and they did all enjoy it, when the movie finished and everyone stepped out of the cinema it was getting pretty late.

* * *

(Late Afternoon)

"Alright guys I had a great time but I think I should be heading home now." Ichigo was about to go home but before he could he was stopped by Orihime

"Wait Kurosaki-kun! You said the last time you had anything to drink was 3 days ago right?" Ichigo nodded his head and sent Orihime a questioning look so she continued with confidence until about hallway through what she was saying. "Well if you're going to be gone tomorrow I would like… I would like for you to… to suck my blood."

Ichigo responded a little nervously "W-well I guess… only if I don't take too much and you're ok with it." With that he stopped trying to block out Orihimes smell like he had been doing all day and allowed it to fill his senses. Locking his eyes with Orihime he moved closer to her until he was less than a foot away before snaking his arms around her waist like he did with Yoruichi and like he did with her he slowly inched his head closer to her face.

Orihime was blushing mad by now and so were the two forgotten spectators to a lesser degree, all parties expect Ichigo was wondering if this was the start to blood sucking or a make out session. But soon enough Ichigos fangs met Orihime's neck and he started to feed, licking the wound and then pulling back when he was done, Ichigo could see Orihime blushing madly while he himself had only a small blush because for some reason ever since the transformation he just seemed to handle himself better.

"Ahh t-thanks Orihime, I really appreciate it." Speaking to the group as a whole he added "Take care of Karakura of me because I won't be gone forever!"

With renewed energy thanks to Orihime he ran back home hoping to make it there in time Isshins curfew took affect and he would have to waste time fighting with the 'old goat'. Lucky, by kami's grace, he made with a few minutes to spare, deciding it's time to start the afternoon ritual he said "Yuzu! Karin! I'm home!" Walking further into his home he could smell diner cooking. '_Yeah I'll wait until after diner to tell them' _ Silently making his way through the house, Ichigo made it to his room without letting anyone know he was home yet. In his room he pulled out a duffle bag and started packing the essentials, when he as just about done packing Ichigo heard Isshin saying 'That son of mine is late home again!' laughing silently to himself Ichigo did a once over to check if everything was present when he noticed in the corner of his room was a package with the schools uniform in it, guessing Kisuke sent it over he decided not to question it further instead opting to catch a few minutes of sleep.

[/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\]

Awaking to Yuzu declaration of 'Dinner is ready' Ichigo made his way down stairs to the dinner table where it was being served. When Karin raised an eyebrow at him as if asking where he'd been he lazily gestured to his room. Dinner was the usual Kurosaki way up until it finished "Hey Yuzu… Karin… I got something to tell you two ok?" He saw Yuzu blush for whatever reason and Karin just said a simply yeah in her non-caring voice but Ichigo could tell she was curious as to what he wanted to tell them, Isshin decided to make himself scarce until Ichigo finished telling them the news, truth or lie.

"Umm, well you know how I always get into fights at school?" Both girls nodded so he continued. "Well the principal said even though my grades are exceptional he can no longer have me in school and so I've been transferred." Looking at the two he waited for the news to register for them. It took a while for before either said anything but the first to speak was Karin.

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming." Karin knew something was bound to happen to her brother because trouble always finds him no matter what. "So when are you leaving."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning when a bus picks me up." Ichigo was kinda shocked they were taking this so well until he looked to Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu, Are you alright?"

When Yuzu tried to talk she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I don't want…_*sob* _you to… _*sob*_ go Onii-chan!"

Ichigo got up from the table and opened his arms giving her a small smile. Yuzu couldn't take it anymore so she got up and tackled her brother into a hug while crying into his clothes. "Don't worry Yuzu I'll be back soon and it will be like I was never gone." They stayed like that until Yuzu fell asleep in Ichigo's arms; sighing Ichigo carried Yuzu up to her room and kissed her forehead before putting her in bed. When Ichigo came back down he said to Karin in a joking tone "You don't need me to take you upstairs to do you?"

Karin just shook head in amusement before saying "Make sure you call us, ok Ichi-nii?"

"Alright I will, just take care for Yuzu for me alright." Karin nodded her head so Ichigo walked up and gave her a hug before adding. "Don't forget to take care of yourself to ok? But anyway I'm going to go to bed so I can wake up on time. Goodnight Karin." Karin sighed before adding her own goodnight but felt sad knowing her brother would be leaving tomorrow.

When Ichigo was in his room, he got out his uniform and set it out for tomorrow before getting in bed, thinking before sleep could claim him '_Next stop: Yokai academy.' _


	3. Welcome to Yokai

**A/N: Anyone who keeps up with bleach in the manga what are your thoughts on chapter 588 and 589, like I was stunned at those chapters. **

**So anyway I decided to start from the first season instead of the second like some thought I would, I will explain it later but not now as it would ruin a future plot. Besides that though, Ichigo has finally made it to yokai academy in this chapter and is meeting up with some of the people I'm sure your familiar with.**

**Favourite's follows and reviews are what get me motivated to write this story sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

**Hidden Nature **

**(Following day) **

Ichigo awoke early in the morning, probably around 5am, to prepare for his new school. Sitting up in bed before throwing his legs over the side, Ichigo looked to his soon to be uniform and knew immediately he was going to make some changes to it. Standing up and striping to his boxers, he put on the uniform which are brown trousers, white long sleeve shirt and a green blazer, which he left open. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, he looked at the last part of the uniform, the cursed tie. Deciding it would be worth any trouble he would get in, he left the tie on his desk, grabbed his duffle bag and headed down stairs as quietly as he could. When he made it to the kitchen he sat his bag on his usual seat and had a swift breakfast of toast before using the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom and was back in the kitchen he saw Isshin sitting in his spot at the table drinking some coffee.

"Good morning goat-face." Ichigo said nonchalantly before looking at a wristwatch he picked up at the mall which read 6:55am "I got 5 minutes before the bus is supposed to be here."

"Ichigo" Isshin took a sip of his coffee than continued. "You know you're going to be missed by everyone."

"It's not like I'll be gone forever. Besides I can visit in the holidays." Ichigo said in a comforting tone before grabbing his bag before saying one final thing. "Tell everyone I said goodbye." And with that he was out the front door waiting for the bus.

He didn't have to wait long because as soon as he was out front, a yellow old school bus pulled up and the door opened to reveal a man dressed in a dark blue uniform with a hat that shadowed glowing eyes. The bus driver leaned closer before saying in a creepy voice. "You are you one of the new students enrolling at yokai academy?"

Ichigo sighed, getting a bit tired of all the weird people he already knew and now this guy was on the list. "Yeah, I guess I'm one of them."

He then got on the bus and sat on the back seat in the left spot, the driver closed the door and took off at speed Ichigo was sure was illegal. After they travelled like that for an hour, Ichigo thought he could get some rest if it was going to take long to get anywhere near the school so he closed he eyes to let sleep claim him once again. Ichigo awoke after roughly 20 minutes to the buses sudden stop, then looking out the window to see they were in a small town, smaller than karakura and that an average looking kid was getting on the bus. The kid had brown hair, brown eyes, wore the uniform like you were meant to, opposed to how ichigo had his, and looked a little nervous after whatever the bus driver told him. Looking at the kid Ichigo had to wonder what type of monster he was, because putting it nicely, he looked like a wimp. Guessing he would found out later Ichigo went back to his activity of sleeping.

When Tsukune saw the bus coming he didn't think much of it, but that was until the bus pulled up and he saw who was driving it, the guy screamed creeper! His voice didn't help ether but he could deal with that. The huge guy sitting up the back however was a different story altogether, He could easily tell from up the front of the bus where he was sitting that the guy had a huge, muscular body that could beat him up no problem and he'd probably been in many fights to get it. Tsukune was glad when the guy only looked him over once before going back to sleep, and that's the way he wanted him to stay! However, he was forced out of his musings when the bus driver spoke up again.

"He's a scary kid isn't he?" Lucky Tsukune couldn't see the bus drivers face or else he would have seen him grin from ear to ear.

"W-what? O-oh yeah, he is." Dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask, Tsukune had to Swallow a lump in his throat first. "What Year is he?"

"He has enrolled at yokai academy just like you, so a first year. Who knows… _he might even be in your class_." The bus driver mentally chuckled when he could feel the fear rolling of Tsukune in waves.

Tsukune couldn't help but be afraid now, what if the huge guy was in his classes! He knew he was pretty average and if this guy wanted to steal his…. Well anything of his, he could do it. '_Well maybe he won't be so bad. Yeah! He could be a nice person.' _Imagine Tsukune's fright when he turns around and the big dude had one eye open watching him and that his eye was _red_, with _slitted pupils_! '_What the hell is wrong with his eye?! And he probably just heard everything we said to.' _Tsukune thought with a depression cloud above his head_. _About ten minutes later the entrance to a tunnel was fast approaching, and once inside everything seemed to be a blur of colours, travelling past at high speed. When they were through it looked like they had entered another world, which wasn't far from the truth, but just as Tsukune was about to step off the bus he was flagged down by the bus driver.

"Hey boy, you mind waking sleepy head?" The bus driver knew the boy was a human and the other a vampire but if the kid couldn't make friends the plan was a bust.

"Y-you sure that's a good idea?" The bus driver gave a simple nod before pulling out a cigar. _'Wake up a guy twice your size that looks like a hardened criminal, yep, what could go wrong?'_ Tsukune thought as he made his way to the back of the bus, each step felt like he was walking towards death itself, Tsukune broke out in a cold sweat when he was less than 3 feet away and about to shake the guy awake. But before he could touch him, his eyes snapped open and they gazed at each other in silence before Ichigo spoke up.

"You don't need to be so scared, I'm not gonna' bite. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki." The only reason Ichigo pretended to be asleep was so he could speak to the nervous kid.

"Tsukune Aono." The now openly named Tsukune replied quickly, still unsure about Ichigo but managed to shake Ichigos offered hand.

"Tsukune do you know what ki-" The rest of what Ichigo was about to say however was cut off by the bus driver.

"Hey kids! I got places to be!" Honesty he just needed to get them to the school.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance and grabbed his bag before walking off the bus with Tsukune behind him. When the pair stepped off the bus they weren't expecting to see a scene that looked like it came out of an old horror movie. To the right of the rood was a blood red sea after a drop from a cliff face and to the left was a dead forest with crows in it that were eyeing them, in the distance they could make out an old castle that looked haunted. Where they stepped out there was a single, lone dead tree and under it was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, its chest was a sign that had _yokai academy_ written on it.

"What is this place?!" Tsukune shouted sounding nervous.

Speaking in his creepy voice the bus driver said "Be careful, Yokai academy is a very horrifying place. Heh.. heh.. heh" Now everything could feel the fear coming off Tsukune.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What are you trying to scare him for?" Ichigo semi-shouted, annoyed at the bus driver for purposely scaring the kid he was going to try and calm down.

The driver just chuckled darkly before closing the door and speeding off once again. Ichigo sighed and tried to remember what he was going to ask Tsukune before he was interrupted, after a while of thinking and coming up with no answers he thought he may as well head to the school. Putting his scowl in place, Ichigo lifted his bag over his shoulder before starting to walk towards the school and shouting back to Tsukune. "Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" It seemed to snap Tsukune out of his thoughts because he started running until he was standing next to Ichigo. The two walked down the road towards the school and after some time they entered a graveyard area with tombstones littering the sides of the road before Ichigo suddenly stopped and spoke up for the first time since they started walking.

"Hey, can you hear a bike or something?" looking around, both Ichigo and Tsukune couldn't find a bike so Ichigo shrugged it off and said "Never mind."

It was not even a full minute later before a definitely feminine voice shouted "COMING THROUGH!" Acting quick, Ichigo pushed Tsukune to the side and turned to see a pink haired, green eyed girl on a bike, looking ready to fall any second riding strait towards him. Using his trained reflexes, Ichigo stepped to the side and held out an arm to catch her as she rode pass but unfortunately she had picked up momentum and they ended up falling into a heap, stirring up dust. When it all settled back down, the girl was lying on top of Ichigo and both looking dazed.

The girl sat up, straddling Ichigo, and began to apologize for almost crashing into them. "Oow… I'm sorry; I get dizzy from my anema but thank you for catching me."

When everything was not happening so fast, Ichigo noticed the girl was one of the cuter girls he had ever seen. _'Wait, where the hell did that come from?!'_ Ichigo thought, shocked he was even thinking like that. Responding, he said "A-ah, it's alright" A huge blush lit up his face when he realized their position and a barely noticeable nosebleed formed. The girl pulled out a napkin and leaned closer to wipe the blood off but as she got close again, she collapsed against his chest, muttering "Oh… the scent of blood… I… I can't…"

_**She **_got a blush as well before pulling back off Ichigo, looking him directly in the eyes and whispered softly "I… I'm sorry but… it's just cuz" seemingly gather courage; she shouted "I'm a vampire!" then she lunged forward and sunk fangs into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo and Tsukune were shocked! Both for different reasons, Ichigo because he had just found another vampire, one that sucked _his_ blood and Tsukune because he looked up and saw the two in a very scandalise position, one that looked like the cute girl was kissing Ichigo's neck. And _'Did she just say she's a vampire? Oh well, if that's what she's into, she can believe what she wants.'_

After the girl finished sucking Ichigo's blood she leaned back and introduced herself. "I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya and although I look like this, I'm a vampire." After she seemed to snap out of her dazed state, she finally noticed Ichigo's eyes. "Ahh… umm, you're not a vampire as well are you?"

"Y-yeah I am, the names Ichigo kurosaki." Ichigo introduced himself while his blush seemed to lessen until it was pretty small. Moka seemed incredibly happy at Ichigos statement, so much so that she hugged him and said "That's great! Then if you're ok with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I didn't know anyone here!"

Ichigo gave her a small smile before responding "Sure, I'll be your friend but, umm… can you get off me?" She looked over their position before blushing up a storm and stuttering apologies. When both were fully standing a small 'ahem' brought attention back to Tsukune.

Ichigo had forgotten all about Tsukune. "Oh Moka, this is Tsukune."

"Hello Tsukune, I'm Moka, pleased to meet you." Moka said as she held out her hand being polite. After shaking her hand, he just said "Tsukune" too shocked to really say anything else after seeing that _'whatever that was' _he added as an afterthought.

Ichigo coughed politely to get their attention. "Well I guess we should get going before we are late on the first day."

And so the group started to walk to the school once again but this time Moka was walking with them inside of riding her bike. After about 10 minutes of walking and idle chatter they arrived at the entrance of the school but unfortunately they had to split ways.

But before they did go their own ways Moka added one last thing. "I'm so happy I met you both. When the entrance ceremony is over we should all talk some more." With a bright smile and wave, she was off to the ceremony.

* * *

[/\/\/\] (After ceremony: classroom 103) [/\/\/\]

"Hello everyone and welcome to yokai academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome." The homeroom teacher announced cheerfully. Ms Nekonome's sandy blonde hair is shaped like cat ears, she is wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed.

"I think you all already know this but… this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" When Ms Nekonome announced this, Tsukune was sent into shock horror! '_**MONSTERS!? WHAT'S SHE SAYING**__!?'_ Looking around the class, Tsukune can see everyone is unaffected by the news, even Ichigo, who was sitting in the very left hand corner near the window three seats behind him '_so are Moka and Ichigo really vampires!?'_

Ms Nekonome continued oblivious to Tsukune. "The earth has already come under control of humans! In order for monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with humans. At this academy, you will be studying _'_how to co-exist with humans'! So for that reason, as a school rule you will live your lives a yokai academy in _**human form.**_" Turning around, she added in her best stern voice. "Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your '_**true form**_'."

This time a student who looked like your typical bully, greasy sliced back hair and facial piercings kinda bully, spoke up. "Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

A dark, cold energy flooded the room and all the people, who weren't too scared to move, looked back at Ichigo, who seemed to be radiating darkness and his eyes were glowing an eerie red. He glared daggers at the bully before saying in an icy cold voice. "_**I think you need to shut up before you get yourself hurt punk**_." When he looked to the teacher she wasn't moving so he reined in his yokai energy and said. "Continue." The thoughts of the students/teacher were along the lines of '_Who's in charge?! Him or the teacher! / He's so scary.' _

"R-right" the teacher said nervously before taking in a calming breath and continuing as if nothing happened. "Incidentally, here at yokai academy, the teachers and students are _all_ monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since the academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of or existence, we will bring them death or something…." She finished in a really uninterested tone.

Before she could continue her standard introduction a feminine voice called from the door. "Excuse me. After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school… sorry I'm late" and there was Moka.

The teacher just dismissed her lazily "oh, that's fine; just take a seat." When Moka stepped into the room uproar occurred. One student shouted "Who is she?! She's too hot!" while another shouted "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

While Moka was walking down the aisle to her chosen seat her eyes meet with Ichigo's "Ichigo?" and before he realised it, she was hugging him. "It's Ichigo! We're in the same class!?" everyone looked shocked, scared or angry but nobody would voice their unhappiness against the scary guy. While Ichigo and Moka were hugging they missed the predatory look the bully was giving Moka and how Tsukune was just glad attention was not on him.

Moka linked her arm with Ichigo's, and with a show of her own vampire strength, started dragging Ichigo out the class room and down the hall shouted out things like "Hey, hey, isn't this a cool hallway?" Everything was going too fast for Ichigo so the best responses he could give were similar too "Yeah, I guess so."

Like a kid in a candy store, she continued to run "Let's see what's over there!" all the boys she went pass started exclaiming how hot or cute she was and that they want to date her. When Moka finally stopped running at the very end of the hallway Ichigo could feel a group of malicious aura's directed his way. Putting on his best scowl and releasing some of his energy to make his eyes glow, he turned around and uttered a "Beat it" that sent them all packing. He only got about 10 seconds of relief before they were approached again, but this time it was by a single person, the so far unnamed bully, Ichigo heard him mutter "mm, such a pretty one." and it just drove him sick to his stomach thinking what this guy thought was alright to do to girls.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your class mate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" The now introduced Saizou said with fake politeness. "By the way, why is a beautiful lady like you associating with a guy like this?" To get his point across he grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and tried, key word is _tried_, to push him against a wall. Moka was franticly trying to get him to stop and Ichigo looked like he was ready to snap at any moment. A crowd had started to gather and each was murmuring something to someone, mostly how Saizou is starting a fight, how he was a problem in human society or how he was picking a fight with the kid that's probably a vampire, judging by his eyes.

Saizou continued as if all he wanted to do was grab Ichigos shirt. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" To exenterate his point, he struck a pose. Ichigo was shaking in fury, '**_This… this _****rapist****_ thinks he's truly better than me!? He really believes he's better than everyone here_**_**!**__' _Saizou continued unaware of the trouble he was getting in_. _"Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us and have some _**fun**_?" leaning over Moka to intimidate her, he added in an obsessed tone "**Well? Why don't w-**" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Ichigo grabbed the wrist on the arm that was trying to hold him and starting adding pressure to his grip. After a few moments cracking could be heard coming from his wrist and then Ichigo spoke with barely restrained fury "I don't think you understood me in class so let me say it again; _**I think you need to shut up before **_**I **_** hurt you**_." He then sent Saizou flying into the opposite wall with a light punch to the gut, well… a light punch for him anyway.

"Isn't there anywhere else you would like to go Moka?" Ichigo asked in a more calm voice, it seemed to bring back Mokas happy mood because she started leading him away again. Ichigo heard Saizou mutter one more thing before he was out of earshot. "I'll never allow you to escape Moka." This guy was the worst to Ichigo. 'Never allow her to escape, huh? We'll see about that.' He thought to himself.

* * *

[/\/\/\] (Random school hallway) [/\/\/\]

Ichigo stood waiting for Moka to finish catching her breath after all the site seeing she did all over the schools interior. When she did catch her breath Ichigo asked her a question that had been bothering him for a while now. "Say Moka? How come you're so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm Intimidating and scary to other monsters here." He asked genuinely confused as to why she's not scared even after see seen what he can be like.

Moka was shocked Ichigo would even ask something like that! "Don't say that! To me you're not scary at all Ichigo." Moka blushed and looked away before saying "be-besides… we're on blood sucking terms." Ichigo sweat dropped at her but let her continue anyway "Your blood is also the best blood I've ever tasted! It's so well balanced; packed full of life and it makes me feel like I could move a mountain!"

Ichigo just gave her a deadpan stare and said in a dry tone "Is that so?"

She gave an all too happy yep then blushed again "You know your my first." Ichigo blushed this time and started choking on nothing. When he calmed down he was about to shout his denials but she continued "You were the first person I've ever sucked blood from."

Ichigos argument to being her first died in his mouth, when his brain rebooted he managed an exasperated reply. "You know Moka, you should really think before you say things like that."

She tilted her head sideways in a questioning manor and tried to figure out what he meant. Ichigo could see expressions cross her face, first was confusion then realization and finally extreme embarrassment. Being the kinda guy who was cautious around women, he figured he should take a few steps back just in case. Moka seemed to shut down from the overheating her head experienced because of her embarrassment.

Ichigo, worried over her because she didn't move for a couple minutes now, stepped ever so slowly closer to Moka to see if she was alright.

"Are you ok Moka?" It seemed to bring Moka back to life as she quickly turned around to hide her already exposed embarrassment and said in a high pitched squeak. "Y-yes!" Ichigo knew the feeling of being too flustered to do anything all too well so he helped her out. "Would you like to see the outside of the school?" Moka just thanked whatever god there was and agreed quickly. After an hour of more exploration they had found a living vending machine, a gargoyle and weird 17th century architecture. They were having loads of fun, so much so, Ichigo could only keep on a light scowl most of the time and Moka was smiling brightly from start to finish.

Eventually though, Moka spotted were they would be staying at for their time at yokai academy. "Look Ichigo! This is the school dorm we'll be living in!" The dorm building looked normal overall but it had dead, twisted trees and tombstones that where littered all-round the buildings outside making it look creepy, but Ichigo got used to dealing with creepy when he saw hollows and Moka grew up where creepy was normal.

"So cool! Such a building full of dignity and character!" Moka exclaimed, in her opinion it really was full of dignity and character but Ichigos was different.

Ichigo could only deadpan for a while before a small, amused smile made its way onto his face; he was finding how excited Moka got almost infectious. "It looks like someone mixed a graveyard and an apartment complex together."

"Oh you don't like it Ichigo? Even though you're a vampire… Oh!... I'm sorry, letting others now your true form is against school rules isn't it? I hope you don't get in trouble because of me." At the end of her apology, she put on an almost pleading look, like Yuzu would give him.

"It's alright Moka but, umm… can I ask you a personal question?" This question was really getting to Ichigo.

"Sure Ichigo" Moka was curious as to what Ichigo wanted to ask.

"How can you seem so human… but… be a vampire?" If Ichigo hadn't of been the victim of Moka's blood sucking, he wouldn't believe she was a vampire.

"It's because of my seal. Ya' see if I take this rosary on my chest off" to show what she was talking about, she moved some of her upper shirt fully out of the way to show all the rosary, which also caused a small blush from Ichigo. "I become the real thing, an evil and _scary_ **vampire." **

Ichigo muttered an uncertain "Rosary?" so Moka explained "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since In my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put on this Rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed." Moka changed from an explaining tone to a longing voice. "Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we still do need blood." Moka leaned closer to Ichigo, who wondered what she was doing before realization hit him but it was too late. "My weakness." she muttered before sinking her fangs into Ichigo's neck and started sucking, Even though it felt kinda good to have her sucking on his neck, it was bad now. Unfortunately Ichigo hadn't had anything to drink for a day, which wasn't a big deal to him but to have his blood sucked twice in the same day was! It was too much, he _**needed**_ to feed.

When she pulled back she was going to tell Ichigo how tasty it was but he had a weird look in his eyes that unnerved her a bit. "Ichigo… What's with that look?"

Ichigo re-enacted what he found he naturally did every time he fed, '_probably just to trap the victim.'_ he mused shortly before his senses went into overdrive, signalling the start. Never breaking eye contact, Ichigo entered Moka personal space and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to enter a blushing/stuttering state, before leaning in closer with their faces inches apart. Moka shut down mentally and only snapped out of it when Ichigo introduced his fang's to her neck.

Pulling back after finishing, Ichigo gave Moka an apologetic smile before saying "I'm sorry Moka but I kinda do need blood as well and you took some of mine."

Moka blushed up a storm before managing a high pitched squeak the sounded similar to 'right, sorry'. Taking a few calming breaths before returning to her normal happy self she added "Well, see you tomorrow Ichigo!" she then sped off to find her dorm on the girls side. Ichigo chuckled a little but with Moka gone, the atmosphere seemed to dull, in response Ichigo put on his famous scowl and made his way into the building before searching for his room.

Once inside, it didn't take long before Ichigo found his room and dumped his stuff in it. Looking around the room he can see it's a simple design, white walls, one cupboard, single bed, study area and small kitchen. Much to his annoyance though, he can hear the guy next door having a panic attack or something. Ichigo put all his belonging in there right places before deciding to catch an early night, but as lady luck dictates, it's not meant to be. After 15 minutes Ichigo can no longer take hearing the guy, getting up and putting on an angry scowl, which, with angry glowing red eyes was pretty scary, made his way to the guy's front door and started banging. When Tsukune opened the door looking very scared, Ichigo instantly dropped his scowl and replaced it with a looking of confusion and worry.

"Tsukune?" looking into his room Ichigo can see packed bags. "What's wrong, are you getting bullied or something and want to go?" He did seem like the bully victim type of kid.

Tsukune nervously responded "N-no! It's n-nothing like that."

Although to Ichigo, it looked like he didn't want to admit to being bullied. "If you're getting bullied, you know you can ask me for help. Running from your troubles never helps."

Tsukune seemed to calm down, even if just a bit. "Thanks Ichigo, I'll think about it."

"And calm down to! I'm trying to sleep." Ichigo added in a sleepy tone before going back to his room to retire.

* * *

[/\/\/\] (Next Morning) [/\/\/\]

Ichigo awoke when he heard Tsukune's door close, deciding he should follow from a distance in case he actually is getting bullied, Ichigo quickly got dressed and quietly followed until they was walking through the dead forest again on the way to the bus stop. Up ahead though, he could see the scumbag Saizou leaning against a tree waiting for something. Saizou just let Tsukune pass before walking after him just a few steps behind, not long after Tsukune started to run and so did Saizou but this didn't last long because Ichigo appeared in front of them, effectively halting both.

"I-i-ichigo! What are you doing here?!" Tsukune stuttered in obvious fright.

Replying in a carefree tone he said "Oh I thought you might be having trouble with this guy and could use help."

Saizou was furious he was being dismissed so easily, making the same mistake a yesterday, he grabbed Ichigo by the collar with both hands before saying "Looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it today! What's your true form!?"

Ichigo looked over Saizou with cold eyes before saying in an emotionless voice "Vampire."

Saizou eyes opened wide and he gritted his teeth in rage before letting go of Ichigo and taking a swing at him, Ichigo calmly swatted the punch to the side as if it was a leaf in the wind but the power behind it was shown when it hit a tree, making the tree almost snap and fall.

Saying in a clearly rage filled voice, Saizou practically screamed "_**Vampire you say?!Vampires are atrocious western monsters! It's even said they're the best at using their supernatural powers.**_" In an attempt to intimidate Ichigo, Saizou transformed his hand into a bone armoured claw. In response Ichigo dropped his emotionless mask, only to replace it with his famous scowl which made Saizou flinch. Stepping back Saizou said "Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you talk to her, you're dead meat!" He then started walking away quickly, if Ichigo wasn't so mad he would have found it funny that there was so much fear in Saizou's death threat.

Tsukune was muttering something about 'dangerous monster schools' which Ichigo heard, he was going to ask Tsukune if he needed help but a familiar voice called out before he could. "Mornin! Ichigo and Tuskune! If we don't hurry we'll be tardy!" That was Moka's queue to crash hug Ichigo, when she looked up though, Tsukune was shaking, letting go of Ichigo and stepping a little closer to Tsukune she asked out of concern "Are you ok?"

Tsukune was shaking and staring at the ground. Speaking in a weak tone he said "Ichigo… Moka… I can't take it." Looking up at them with watery eyes he continued by shouting "This school is just so scary! I wanna go to a human school."

Moka's eyes widened in shock, _'Why would anyone want to go to a human school!? There a terrible place!" _she thought, recalling some of her experiences_. _"You can't go off to some human school. I hate those humans." Ichigo and Tsukune's eyes widened at hearing the normally happy Moka talking with what one wouldn't call actual hate but more like strong dislike. "I went to a human middle school… but I was so isolated… It was so… lonely." speaking in her normal, happy tone again she continued "But you and Ichigo are my friends now, even though you know I'm a vampire. So this is the first time in my life I've never been alone." She got a look of determination now "So you can't go off to a human school, let's study hard here at the academy."

Tsukune interrupted her in a tone that sounded pleading. "If… If I was one of those humans you hate so much…. Would you still stop me?" Moka's response was a shocked 'huh?' and Ichigo muttered a tired 'Oh crap.' It was silent for a while before Tsukune said "I'm human…. _**I am a human**_… Through some mistake I ended up here, but I'm different to you two."

Moka had a shocked/hurt expression, Ichigo just looked on neutrally but Tsukune had seen the looks on her face. His own look of hurt flashed across his face before he hid it by turning around. "That's right, I'm not even meant to be here." Tsukune said as he started walking away but Moka tried to stop him.

"Wait, Tsukune I…" She grabbed his shirt and in response he turned around and shouted "Let go! You hate humans' right!? Excuse me for being a friend to a monster!" and run off down the road.

Ichigo turned to Moka and saw she had a hurt expression. Sighing, he stepped up beside her and rubbed her back up and down with one hand in a comforting jester, causing a small tremble from her, before saying in a equally comforting voice "Don't worry, he is just confused and scared." It was too much for Moka, she couldn't keep all her pent up emotions in check anymore and she burst into tears, clinging to Ichigo like her life depended on it. "Come on…. calm down and I'll go get him." Moka reluctantly let go of Ichigo and he started walking to the bus stop he knew Tsukune went to while Moka started to think of a way to apologise.

Ichigo walked for a fair while before he came to the bus stop clearing, the bus was there and so was Tsukune but he looked hesitant to get on, so Ichigo calmly walked up in a non-treating manor.

When he arrived, Tsukune asked without looking at him "What should I do?... I don't want to leave… but this is a school for monsters."

Ichigo spoke with experience "Well I can't pick for you… but if I was you, I'd go with my heart."

Suddenly thought, a high pitched scream was heard thought the clearing. Ichigo looked at Tsukune once before saying "I told you once that 'running from your troubles never helps' and I wasn't lying."

Ichigo just seemed to disappear out of existence to the normal human eye, what really happened was Ichigo had taken off at full speed back to where he left Moka. His parting words really hit home for Tsukune thought, '_Is running all I do?... Is it all I can do? NO! I will help Moka no matter what!' _with his resolve set, Tsukune took off to where he heard the scream come from. It didn't take long to arrive and when he did he was back in the dead forest but the area seemed to be clear of most trees, around 50 meters ahead was Ichigo, Moka and a monster!

Saizou was in his true form, and in said form, he is much taller, he is covered in a bone exoskeleton with multiple spikes coming out of his shoulders but the most notable feat was his tongue, as it had grown to nearly 2 meters in length.

Saizou had pinned Moka up against a dead tree and was going to lick Moka's cheek but Ichigo ran up from the side and punched him through several trees. Turning to Moka he greeted her casually "Hey Moka, sorry I was late."

Moka was happily shocked when Ichigo showed up and punched away Saizou. "It's fine Ichigo!"

Saizou got up in rage after being punched then disregarded like trash but what's worse was when Ichigo talked to Moka. "_**Who do you think you are?! I warned you not to go near Moka again!" **_Saizou furiously shouted. Charging at top speed towards Ichigo, he raised a bone covered claw in preparations for a punch but when he got near enough to swing two things happened: 1. Ichigo blocked the punch as if it was nothing, 2. Ichigo pushed Moka behind himself but snagged on her rosary causing it to release.

Moka muttered in disbelief "No… The rosary came off…" before she was surrounded in a dark light, her hair turned silver while her eyes changed to red, her bust and backside seemed to get slightly bigger as well as her vampire fangs. Ichigo hadn't even realized she changed because he was in shock, when he pulled the rosary off Moka he started to feel weaker, he had come up with a guess as to what happened but to confirm his suspicions he reached over his shoulders and could see the black hair slowly being replaced with orange, raising his other hand, he just stared at the rosary until a other idea popped into his head. Walking over to Tsukune, he really couldn't care what had taken all their attention; he just needed to see if it would work. Once he reached Tsukune he headed him the rosary and reached his hand over his shoulder to his hair and like before but opposite, black started to replace orange but a voice brought his attention.

Saizou starting talk in panic "_**She's**_ _**a different person! She's not Moka Akashiya!**_" Looking to Saizou he can see he's panicked so he followed his gaze until he came across Moka's new form.

The new Moka spoke in a chilling voice "_What's wrong rogue one…? You…. Want me right? Just try and take me… by force."_ Moka offered him a hand before continuing "_Here… won't you?" _Saizou attacked her the same way he did Ichigo and it ended in the same result. "_Attacking me with that degree of power? You had better realize your place." _She said before she jump kicked Saizou in the face which sent him flying through many more trees.

Ichigo blushed up a storm thinking '_Girls in super short skirts should not jump that high and kick!" _

Moka continued "_A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." _Saizou could only groan before passing out. Moka turned to Ichigo and Tsukune before walking up to them. "_What's wrong? Are you scared of this me?"_

Ichigo just shrugged her off nonchalantly "Nah, you're still Moka, just different." though his blush confused her momentarily before she figured out what probably happened, storing that little bit of information for later amusement. Moka slowly reached out to Tsukune, who was visibly shaking with fear, and calmly took the rosary from him "_Don't worry, this me who has not awoken from for a long time is still tired. I have no intentions of harming anyone_." She took the rosary from Tsukune then looked at Ichigo "_Until we meet again you had better look after the other sentimental Moka_." And so she placed the rosary back on and the other Moka came back out. Ichigo saw Moka start falling so he quickly caught her and noted that Moka had fallen asleep against him.

Off in the distance, the bus driver watched everything that happened. Everything was going to plan, the kid befriended two vampires and surely he could befriend more monsters.


	4. Succubus troubles

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter but unfortunately school came back and decided to show its ugly face again by dumping tons of assessment tasks and assignments on me. **

**For those asking if Ichigo will get another girl or start a harem I decided against it. It will only be Moka/Ichigo but should I finish this story and I get enough time for a sequel I will make Ichigo have 2 girls. (No one has ever done the pairing Im thinking of in the sequel to my knowledge)**

**Also at the moment, for his strength, he is still awakening his vampire blood so he wont be beaten everyone with a single punch but certainly he is still stronger than anything less than S-class, so ATM I'd say his strength level is above normal S-class and still growing. **

**Thanks goes out to everyone for support and to my BETA (StrawberryDeathGod15) when he helped out a little bit.**

**Favourite's follows and reviews are what get me motivated to write this story and better it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire.**

**Hidden Nature **

Ichigo awoke in his dorm feeling refreshed after yesterday's drama and started his morning routine on auto-pilot. By the time he switched back to manual he had finished dressing, had breakfast, brushed his teeth and was walking to school with his scowl in place. It kept most people at a comfortable distance from him…. That was until he walked through the schools gate and was enclosed in one of Moka's crash tackle hugs.

"Morning, Ichigo!" Came her happy greeting, before Tsukune's Meek one followed.

"G-good Morning Ichigo." Seems he was still pretty nervous but that was to be expected.

"Mornin' guys" Ichigo thought maybe today could be easy but it wasn't to be, for not 10 seconds after Moka hugged him, a wave of malicious Intent was directed at him. It seemed some of the male populace was still not over how friendly Moka acted with him and was unaware of his new reputation he earned from yesterday. Ichigo sent an intimidating scowl to the guys before the trio walked further into the school grounds. After walking for a few minutes they eventually came across a lone bench in a seclude area, Ichigo and Moka chose to sit while Tsukune leant against a close by tree.

Moka was the one who broke the short lived silence. "I'm so happy that I'm not the only Vampire… and that I've got two great friends."

Ichigo gained an almost non-existent blush and tried to keep his tough guy look before saying "Moka, I'd your friend no matter what, alright? So don't worry about it."

If possible, Moka seemed to become even happier at Ichigo's remark. "Thank you Ichigo!"

Tsukune was feeling a lot like a third wheel right about now so he quickly excused himself. "Ah, I'm going to go for a little walk, Ok?" but it seemed they didn't even notice him or when he left, they just fell into comfortable, mostly one-sided, conversation. Tsukune walked aimlessly for a while, just mulling over his thoughts, until a meek sounding voice got his attention.

"S-someone… help me." Looking around Tsukune can see he is in a monsters equivalent to a park, dead trees and heavy mist over a large pond, spooky sounds coming from all around and he's pretty far out from the school. "Please… please help me... I just started feeling ill." When he located the voice he could see it's coming from an incredibly beautiful girl that looks like she's too weak to stand. The girl has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple headband that has one star on the side; she has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes. She is wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt, white leg warmers and plain black shoes.

Tsukune blushed after realising what he was thinking about then it hit him she was asking for help. After rushing to her side he asks "Can you stand up?" The girl just looked into his eyes before collapsing against him. "Come on; let's get you to the school infirmary." Tsukune wrapped her arm around the back of his neck to help support her and started walking back towards the school. "Thank you very much, I always had a weak body...you see… my chest… feels like it's going to burst." Not even thinking Tsukune looked down to her chest and well…. It looked more like her cloths would burst.

Tsukune wouldn't be able to think for much longer because she changed how see was being held up. "Hold me like this." Then she moved so that her bust was rubbing up against his chest. "Y-yeah that's it." Tsukune didn't know what to do besides madly blush but his thoughts started to wonder against his will. '_Whoa… her chest really does feel like it's about to burst… they're so big and soft… wait, what am I thinking?! I'm such an idiot.' _Her voice broke him out of his perverse, panicked, thoughts.

"Hey, look into my eyes Tsukune." She looked him in the eyes while giving a charming smile and continued "I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" A circular wave seemed to race out of her eyes and engulfed Tsukune before disappearing. Tsukune's eyes glazed over and his mind felt clouded, but it wondered still. '_Wow… beautiful… what pretty eyes. Ahh… what's with me? Why do I really want to hold her tightly? And why can't I stop myself?' _True to his thoughts, he grabbed her and held her tightly against himself making her squeal out cutely.

"Kyaaa~ what are you doing? Haha~" Despite the situation Kurumu didn't sound upset, in fact she sounded happy, which was a relief to Tsukune because he was just doing things with no control of himself.

Ichigos voice suddenly called out. "Eh… Tsukune? Who's your girlfriend?"

Moka's cheerful voice followed "I never knew you had a girlfriend Tsukune."

Its seems that they managed to make it somewhat closer to the school but unfortunately they still had a ways to go, that raises the question of what Ichigo and Moka were doing so far away from the school. Tsukune filed that question away for later then soon realised what they implied, "N-no, Kurumu isn't my g-girlfriend. I'm just taking her to the nurses office." In a quieter voice he muttered something that only Kurumu could hear, unknown to him. "Besides… she's so beautiful she probably already has a boyfriend." That brought a light pink hue to her cheeks.

"Whatever Tsukune, just don't be late to class. Speaking of class, we should probably get going Moka." Ichigo said before heading on his way back to class.

"See ya at class Tsukune, I hope you get better Kurumu." With a polite wave and bright smile Moka was off after Ichigo.

Class was pretty basic, human culture, which were basically dos and don'ts in the human world as well as the different types of cultures from overseas but Tsukune and Kurumu didn't make it to class. After fifty minutes the bell rang and all the students packed up to leave with Ichigo being the last to leave which meant so was Moka. Outside in the halls they walked in relative quiet until they reached one of the many staircases of the school were they leant against.

Ichigo was getting worried, usually Moka acted like the happiest person in the world but she hadn't uttered a word since class. So he asked with a slight frown. "What's the matter Moka? Something wrong?"

She replied in a worried tone. "Ichigo… did something seem… different… about Tsukune to you when he was with Kurumu?"

Ichigo's facial features shifted from one of worry to thought. "Yeah, the things he did were… forced… compared to the look he had in his eyes… maybe he's still getting used to monsters? I don't know but if it makes you feel better I can go look for him and see?"

Moka nodded so Ichigo went off in search of Tsukune of answers. Moka shifted back to her troubled thoughts once again. '_They really seemed like lovers with how they acted towards one another but like Ichigo said it felt forced, but I don't think Tsukune is worried about monsters much anymore and tried to keep up an act in front of her because no one threating pays him attention, her included until now. So why do I have a bad feeling about it.' _The ruby-like part of rosary around Moka's neck glowed red and seemed to turn into an eyes slitted pupil.

'_It's obvious you know but this isn't the time to be thinking about it, you're being targeted.'_

'_Huh?! Wh-what?! Who's there? Where's that voice coming from.' _Mokalooked around frantically of the voice but failed to find it. Soon a condescending voice spoke from above and gained her focus.

"You… you're a _vampire_ right? That's at least what the rumours say Moka Akashiya." Looking up Moka could see Kurumu sitting on the edge of the staircase railing.

"You were the one with Tsukune earlier! When did you….?" Moka started to say but let the question hang in the air when Kurumu jumped down from her perch on the railing, giving a good show of her panties in the process.

A crowd had gathered around to check the two that had been dubbed as the cutest in school and started saying things like 'Wow! What a beauty!' or 'Who is she?! This girl is incredibly cute' but the two were only solely focused on each other.

Walking up to Moka, Kurumu started circling her like how a shark would circle its prey. "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono… I… have come to defeat you."

Moka was confused but she realised something "Wha… what a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your monster form…?"

But Kurumu continued as if she didn't say anything. "I can't stand it anymore. You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" to finish off her speech she pointed an accusing finger at Moka.

Moka gained a confused expression at the accusation. "Plan…? What are you talking about?"

"The yokai academy harem transformation plan! My Plan was to turn every male at this academy into my slave." When Moka heard this her facial expression was somewhere between shocked and deadpanned but Kurumu either didn't care or didn't notice because she continued. "My plan was perfect! I should have every guy at this academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! _However!_ Moka Akashiya, the guys at this school are dreaming of you rather than me!" She got right up in Mokas personal space before adding "I will not let you get away with this, I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Taking a step back she unveiled her master plan. "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you; I'll show you I'm better than you… by stealing Tsukune Aono… and Ichigo Kurosaki from you!"

Moka started sweeting nervously, not so much at Tsukunes name but Ichigos. "Wait, stop, Ichi…erh, they have nothing to do with this…"

Continuing as if she didn't hear Moka…. Yet again, Kurumu added in an almost dream like state. "Though… Tsukune has a really good scent…. Just like a human. What about Ichigo though, hmm? You use him as food don't you? But I guess he's food that bites back. Ahahahaha your face when I take them from you will be a sight to see!"

Moka started to protest against what Kurumu said "No… I'm not using Ichigo or anyone as food, I'm…"

But was interrupted by a welcomed voice "Hey Moka, Tsukune was resting in the infirmary so I left him there." It was Ichigo, looking around he can see the gathered crowd surrounding Moka and the girl that was with Tsukune earlier '_Kurumu wasn't it_?' "What's going on here?"

Moka looked like she was going to say something but was beaten by Kurumu who appeared in front of Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo, I'm sure you remember me. I just come to ask; _would you be my friend?" _When she finished speaking a wave of malicious intent was released and Ichigo looked towards the owner only to see Moka with her head down and shaking slightly.

Ichigo spoke in a questioning tone, careful not to make the situation any worse. "Moka? What's wrong?" '_Oh Kami she looks pissed'_

Whatever dark thoughts Moka was having Ichigo managed to snap her out of it because she said almost desperately "You're being tricked Ichigo! That Kurumu doesn't really want to be your friend!"

As if to undermine everything Moka said, Kurumu put on a cute pout and exclaimed in an almost winey voice "Moka~~ That's not nice! Of course I want to be Ichigos friend." As if in an attempt to Prove she wasn't lying she hugged Ichigo.

Moka saw how Kurumu purposely rubbed her bust against Ichigo's chest and judging from his reacting he probably thinks it's by accident. Moka shouted almost desperately at Ichigo. "Please Ichigo! Hurry up and get that girl off you!"

Ichigo was torn by what to do; on one hand Moka wouldn't lie to him for no apparent reason, but on the other, Kurumu didn't seem like a bad person that would do bad things to people. But before he could even come close to a decision, he felt Kurumu put more weight on him and say in a meek voice "How awful… how can you say such things? Aah I'm getting dizzy again. Can you take me to the Infirmary Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at Kurumu to check if she was alright but as soon as he looked into her eyes an almost invisible wave shot out of them and engulfed him. He briefly heard her whisper 'charm' before his mind felt clouded, the feeling he was getting felt similar to just before Moka bites his neck. '_What is this feeling? I looked into Kurumu's eyes, she said charm, and I feel dizzy… so is this an ability of whatever monster she is?'_

Moka looked nervous while saying "P-please, believe me… that girl is dangerous Ichigo! She wants to eat you!"

"Oh really… and you're any dif-" Ichigo went wide eyed and quickly shut his mouth realizing what he was about to say. '_What the hell was that!'_

Kurumu frowned and said "Ichigo look me in the eyes." He did it before even registered what she said "Good. Now… Charm!" this time she said it almost shouting. Ichigo felt his mind become unfocused and the dizziness increased nearly three times. "Now finish what you were going to say."

In an emotionless voice Ichigo said "Don't you 'eat' m-" Ichigo stopped himself once again from saying something he didn't want to.

Moka recoiled as if she had been physically been hit because she knew what he was going to say… _'And its true isn't it? I just suck Ichigo's whenever I want and he's only suck blood from me once. And to make it worse… he doesn't drink as much blood as a healthy vampire should.' _When Moka finished her thoughts she was barely containing her tears, but when she saw how Kurumu was holding Ichigo it pushed her over the edge, she ran away while crying.

Ichigo felt like an absolute jackass for making Moka cry, even if he didn't mean what he said he still said it. So he was going to apologize to her "Moka! Wait I didn't mean it!" but it was too late. _'Damn it! She's gone'._

Kurumu managed to hold in a dance at her mini victory and decided to direct Ichigo back to the Infirmary were she had told Tsukune to stay. "Ichigo we have to get to the infirmary."

After 10 minutes of walking down halls and avoiding people as best they could, they reach the infirmary and fond Tsukune sitting in a chair at the far side of the room apparently lost in thought, or more likely, in a similar situation to Ichigo. When Kurumu was inside she ran up and jumped on the bed next to where Tsukune was sitting. On the outside it just appeared like she a look of excitement and joy as well as having extended her… tail? '_Oh well, looks like she's a monster with a tail.' _Ichigo added as a slightly depressed thought_,_ and he would have found it funny how her tail was wagging like a happy dog if he was in a better mood, but on inside Kurumu was ecstatic '_I did it! I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry! Haha Yahooo did you see that pitiful face!? I can't take it!'_

Ichigos thoughts were a little different from Kurumus own '_I have to apologize to Moka… but I doubt Kurumu is just going to let me walk out without her doing that 'charm' ability she has. Hmm… but she could use Tsukune against me if I tried to use force... Damn it!' _

Kurumu calmed down so she could finish her 'battle' of feminine charm. '_Now all I have to do is make Ichigo and Tsukune my slaves and I win… but which one first? Hmm…well Tsukune does smell delicious~. ' _That's it, she decided on Tsukune first. "Tsukune…."

Tsukune was forcibly broken from his vegetable state of mind when he found his face buried in Kurumus chest. '_WHAT?! What's going on?! I just brought Kurumu here and then… I… can't…. remember.' _

Kurumu spoke up and her voicesounded almost angelic "Sorry for making you wait Tsukune… I'll make it up to you in a second…

* * *

[/\/\/\] (10 minutes earlier: Moka) [/\/\/\]

Moka ran as fast as she could until she was all alone outside one of the many school doors sitting on a step thinking to herself with slight tears in her eyes. '_I wonder… want am I to Ichigo? Hmm… do I really just want Ichigo's blood?... NO he's my friend! I just…'_ The ruby-like centre of the rosary gained a faint red glow and formed an eye but Moka failed to notice this.

A cold, deep but definitely feminine voice spoke form seemly nowhere with an almost exasperated tone. "_Naïve one… Ichigo is just being manipulated' _Outer Moka looked around to find the voice as it continued '_It's called a charm… It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave."_

When Outer Moka found the source of the voice she spoke up "What's going on?... A voice coming from the rosary…"

Inner Moka answered for outer Moka's sake "_I am another you… I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from the depth of your inner psyche…_"

Outer Moka whispered almost in awe "Another me…"

Now that the questions were out of the way Inner Moka could say what she made contact to say "_The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity… Hurry…. at this rate Ichigo and Tsukune will be made into Kurumu's servants."_

* * *

[/\/\/\] (Present time: Infirmary) [/\/\/\]

Kurumu had moved Tsukune from his chair over to the bed she was on so that he was underneath her with his hands by the side of his head, both mildly blushing. Tsukune saying a nervous 'Ku-Kurumu' before she slowly closed the distance between them making Tsukune's mind rush a mile a minute '_Definably strange. When I look into Kurumu's eyes, I start spacing out! This isn't good… if I don't do something… but, then again… she is pretty cute.' _Aaannnnddd he is back under charm spell.

While Tsukune was still trying to understand why his mind was so clouded and why he keeps thinking about Kurumu, she was murmuring her own line of thoughts unconsciously; soft enough no-one could hear it… except for a certain black haired vampire._ "Even my heart is starting to race, but… with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete… with this kiss and one more I can get back at Moka Akashiya!" _

That was enough for Ichigo to know he needed to stop this, besides he's next and the only person he wants is Moka… '_Wait! Were the hell did that come from_!' Ichigo blushed but seeing how close Kurumu was to finishing her job he pushed his embarrassment down and silently but swiftly moved over to the bedside without the pair noticing, probably to focused on each other. Mere millimetres just before lip contact could be made; Ichigo grabbed hold of Tsukune's arm and pulled him slightly to the side, whether by reflex or shock, Tsukune pulled his arm back with enough force that he semi- hugged Kurumu with the arm instead of kissing her. Ichigo discreetly moved away from them so as to not attract any unwanted attention seeing that they were kinda stunned.

The shock must have broken Tsukune out of the spell because he was looking around rather confused and lost like. "What am I doing? …Kurumu? How did we get here? Hey… are you ok?"

Kurumu had sat up but had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes and was shaking slightly, all in all… the essences of cold fury about to snap. "It… can't be" '_Although I made it so he can't possibly resist, he avoids a kiss and hugs me in spite of it.' "_Why…" Now see looks him in the eyes and almost shouts "Why do you hate me that much? Is _**she **_so much better than me?"

Tsukune was very dumbfounded and said in an equally dumbfounded voice "What are you talking about Kurumu!? I don't hate you and I don't think anyone is better than you! I really like you!" Tsukune blushed a bit but the severity of the situation stopped him from becoming too embarrassed.

For a moment it looked like Kurumu was going to calm don but soon after yokai energy started pouring out and she shouted "Don't lie to me Tsukune! I did everything I could for you! Even though some of those things I did were embarrassing, if you really liked me you would have kissed me!" Dark purple wings shot out from her back, her nails extended into claws and her tail became extended again while she started flying about a metre of the ground.

Tsukune started to back away with an expression of fear as well as sadness while Ichigo moved forward in order to fight if necessary but hopefully he could avoid it, so with determination set on his face and in his voice he said. "Kurumu, you don't need to fight! What Tsukune said is true! We don't hate _or_ think anyone is better than you."

Unfortunately his words were for naught to the enraged succubus. "Just shut up! I'm going to destroy anything that has to do with her!" To steel her resolve she remembered why this started in the first place '_Until now, I'd never lose to anyone…. If only Moka Akashiya wasn't here… that's why I must get rid of her and her friends!_' Before she could follow through with her goal though, the object of her enraged thoughts bust through the door.

In an almost desperate voice Moka shouted. "Stop it Kurumu!" One thing was going through Moka's mind; 'Stop Kurumu!' Now was that for entirely heroic reasons? Probably not but it doesn't matter. Moka practically shouted "Keep your hands off them!" before she rushed forward and pushed Kurumu out the window with such force that she was sent flying away from the buildings and over the dead forest.

Ichigo and Tsukune was gobsmacked that the gentle one of the vampires could even do such a thing. They were bought out of their stupor when Moka spoke up "You two should run while there's still time."

Ichigo responded with a tad of defiance "I don't know what exactly is going on but I'm not going to leave you here by yourself."

Moka was genuinely touched by Ichigo's words; nobody she can remember has ever genuinely cared for her as much as Ichigo has for the short time she has known him. She gave him a light smile and spoke in a gentle voice "Thank you Ichigo and…. I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this… you see, that girl is a succubus and is trying to get revenge on me… in order to get it she's targeted you and Tsukune."

While Tsukune was left in a shaking mess at that piece of information, it basically confirmed Ichigo's thoughts on why this was happening. "That doesn't change anything. I'm still staying here to help you-"

Before too much more could be said Kurumu spoke up from outside the window after having returned from her improvised flight "…Hmph…. To be pushed so far… this truly is the strength of a vampire... Now come here and fight me!"

In response to the challenge Ichigo jumped from the 3rd story window on to the ground below forming a small crater underneath him. When Moka saw Ichigo jump down she knew she had to get down ASAP so…. She followed suit in her own way.

Ichigo heard Moka shout out his name he looked up only to see her standing on the ledge for a split second before she jumped similar to he did. Using vampiric speed, strength and reflexes he caught and broke her fall, after he put her down Ichigo spoke in an angry voice "Moka! What the hell?! What if I hadn't of caught you!?" in a worried voice he finished "You know you don't have access to your vampire powers."

Moka smiled slightly and said softly "But you did catch me…." she gently grabbed Ichigos hand and brought it up so it was just hovering above her rosary and chest which brought out a mild blush from Ichigo before she continued "Please… hold onto the rosary for me, ok?" and with that, she brought Ichigos hand down until the familiar '_chink_' was heard and Moka unleashed a huge amount of yokai energy, her hair followed by changing from pink to silver, her eyes from emerald to blood red, her butt and bust increased slightly which indicated the final change.

Back with Tsukune in the infirmary, he was stealing his resolve to stop the fight from taking place because he considered both parties his friends and really didn't want to see them fight but he didn't understand why it was taking place anyway. So with a set resolve he started making his thought the various halls and staircases that the mostly unknown human had to take.

Ichigo felt, after taking of the rosary, his own vampire energy being 'eaten' away by the silver in the cross. His eyes returned to their natural amber brown colour and his black hair seemed to fade away to orange but, unlike the first time, his hair at the ends stayed pitch black, a fact that seemed to have been missed by all present.

Kurumu became sick of waiting but was also intimidated by the release so she dive bombed towards Moka at extreme speed with her claws extended in hopes of ending this quickly and without much effort. Moka side stepped the attack quite easily and it was only once Kurumu was back in the sky did the full extent of her attack show. All of the trees that were in the path of the attack slowly started to slide down and reveal they were cleanly cut through above the base, similar to a knife through butter with how much ease Kurumu showed while doing it.

Kurumu spoke up from her place in the sky with begrudging respect. "Well.. it looks like you're not just muscle. Too bad you're still going down, there's no way I'd lose! We succubi seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick one man out of many to be our destined one. You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!"

Inner Moka looked on with a challenging smirk and replied calmly. "So you have attacked me and the people outer Moka holds dear because men have not fantasised about you enough? Frail egotistical woman…. Realize your place." Her words did nothing but infuriate the succubus more.

Kurumu started another dive towards Moka with a mighty war cry, and like last time, Inner Moka dodged calmly but unlike last time once Kurumu passed, Moka jumped after her and grabbed her tail. Moka mutter 'slow' to herself before she pulled the succubus back to the ground with an audible _thump _and she rapidly spun around building up momentum than launching Kurumu into the dead forest. She bounced along the ground a few times then smashed throw trees before she painfully was brought to a stop when she hit a boulder, looking up through hazy eyes Kurumu saw Moka slowly walking towards her.

"That attack was to straight-forward… have I driven you into a panic induced state where you make rash decisions? Hmph though you act like a devil, you're just a naïve little girl." Moka stated in condescending tone before switching to an ominous one "I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again." With dark energy visibly radiating off Moka it was an intimidating sight.

Tsukune came running alone the path of destruction left after Mokas throw, with Ichigo trailing slightly behind walking. When they came to a stop Ichigo was standing next Moka while Tsukune was standing protectively in front of Kurumu with his arms spread out.

The first to speak was Moka who sound confused "What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you but tried to kill you?" when Kurumu realised Tsukune was protecting her she was happy… until she remembered what Moka said was absolutely true, but before she could go further into her thoughts Tsukune spoke.

"This is enough… I don't believe Kurumu was actually doing this out of purely bad intentions. It's just I can't see Kurumu as a truly bad girl at heart." At the end of his speech Tsukune was smiling sheepishly while Kurumu looked on blushing awestruck.

Ichigo spoke up in a light hearted tone "Heh… that's just kinda like Inner Moka if you think about it." Said girl gained an annoyed look before it changed to confidence.

Moka snatched the rosary out of Ichigo's hand and quickly denied his claims "Hmph… don't misunderstand, I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me. I'm definitely different from the other Moka and especially the succubus."

She was just about to reattach the rosary before in a daring show of bravery… or maybe stupidity; Ichigo snatched the rosary right out of Mokas hand. "Hmm…. and what if I don't believe that? I think you're a softie." Ichigo finished with a challenging smirk while Moka had a scandalized look.

"Well then your poorly mistaken. Now hand over the rosary!" Mokas words fell on deaf ears though because Ichigo just started walking away.

Tsukune and Kurumu were silent during the entire exchange but were now trying not to laugh at the silver haired vampire towards the end; unfortunately it was a losing battle, so in fear of a fight they simply run after Ichigo.

After a few moments of wondering '_Did that just happen?'_ Inner Moka ran after Ichigo until she caught up with him just outside a doorway into the school building, probably were Tsukune and Kurumu went, and was about to demand he hand over the rosary once more but he simply just tossed it lazily to her.

"Thanks for not going overboard back there. I know you could have." Ichigo said in a sincere voice.

Moka quirked an eyebrow and gained an half irritated expression. "You mean to tell me you took the rosary to get me alone just to say that?"

Ichigo just shrugged. "It's always nice to know what you did is appreciated."

Moka looked away and Ichigo barely heard her a mutter a 'Thank you' but he did hear it, which brought a small smile to his face before Moka brought the rosary back up to the choker with a '_chink_' and the process of sealing began as fast as it finished which left the pinkette asleep in Ichigos arms. Ichigo sighed then decided he should take her back to her room but than a thought hit him 'W_here is her room?'_ after much internal debate he settled for sitting on one of the benches that were always never too far from the dorms.

When Outer Moka awoke she found she was sitting down on a bench leaning up against something warm with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, she opened her eyes and discovered it was Ichigo but unfortunate, to her anyway, he also found out she was awake and pulled his arm back before he sat her up properly with a slight blush.

After a moment of silence Ichigo spoke up. "So… how you feeling Moka?"

Moka fidgeted a little bit before answering "I'm fine but…. before the rosary started talking to me…. I think it may be weakening because that never happened before now… If it comes to the point the seal doesn't work anymore… you'd still like me right?" when she finished she had pretty much shrunk into herself and looked ready for rejection which was tearing Ichigo apart on the inside.

Ichigo put on a small, but true, smile he usually reserves for his family before saying "Of course Moka. You'll always be the same person to me and I'll always be your friend, ok? Never forget that."

Moka in turn nodded and gave a true smile like Ichigos but this one was much bigger, soon after it gained joy to it before Moka said with unrestrained excitement. "Come on Ichigo we got the rest of the day to enjoy." And so… they left to do just that with each sporting a happy smile, big and small.


End file.
